El Camino Ninja de los Hermanos Zorro
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: Dos Hermanos con una voluntad inquebrantable,se enfrentaran a numerosos peligros,haran grandes amistades,El mundo ninja y el continente magico Ishgar se encuentran amenazados por varios grupos malignos que quieren despertar a un antiguo mal,el dragon negro del apocalipsis acnologia.
1. Prologo

**Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Prologo**

-Konoha,10 de octubre 9aniversario de la muerte del Yondaime Hokage

Konoha hogar de algunos de los ninjas mas legendarios como Madara Uchiha Mejor conocido como Susano'o no Kami o Shodaime de konoha y Mokuton no Juusha el cual era Hashirama Senju Nidaime Hokage, o viniendo a héroes mas recientes como Kotoamatsukami no Shisui o Yami no Namikaze.

Konoha aldea que decía profesar la voluntad de fuego ahora parece estarla profanando al ver la siguiente horrible escena, dos pequeños gemelos pelirrubios

de no mas de 9 años siendo perseguidos por una turba enardecida de civiles y uno que otro shinobi,de repente logran acorralar a los niños en un callejón y están a punto de ser atacados.

-Civil:porfin atrapamos a los demonios kyubi,los mataremos para honrar a nuestro Yondaime

-Shinobi:si porfin konoha se librara del mal del zorro de 9 colas, konoha será vengada porfin MUERAN MALDITOS DEMONIOS!

Katon:Karyudan no jutsu, el dragon de fuego se iba a abalanzar sobre los pequeños niños, pero de repente la técnica desapareció hubo silencio y de la nada los civiles y jounins eran asesinados por un trio de ninjas con mascaras de anbu Karasu,Shinigami y Tsukyomi los cuales al terminar su trabajo se retiraron las mascaras mostrando que eran amigables para los niños.

-Naruto:Menma-niisan,Itachi-nii y Shisui-san son ustedes gracias por salvarnos

-Itachi:pero que fue lo que paso por que los perseguían no les dije que no salieran

de casa hoy, saben el día que es hoy verdad?

-Naruto: el día de la derrota del Kyubii a manos del Yondaime verdad.

-Shisui:Asi es naruto este día es peligroso para ustedes ya que hay gente

resentida en la aldea que piensa en ustedes 2 como demonios cuando en

realidad no lo son.

-Naruko:Menma-nii tenia mucho miedo de que nos fuera a pasar algo malo

estaba muy asustada y naruto-niichan me dijo que corriera y lo dejara a el

aquí.

-Menma:Tranquila ya estamos aquí y lo importante es que los dos están bien

por otro lado naruto fue irresponsable que le dijeras eso a tu hermanita que

acaso tu vida no te importa pequeño.

-Naruto: Se que hice algo irresponsable pero Niisan tenia que proteger a imouto

para que esos malos no le hicieran daño debo protegerla por sobretodo sin

importar que, además tengo la ayuda de un pequeño amigo.

-Menma:debes conocer tu lugar mocoso esta bien que quieras proteger a nuestra

hermana pero no excedas la capacidad de lo que puedes hacer(Este espíritu,

esta voluntad de no rendirse este hermano mío será un gran shinobi algún día)

-Naruto: esta bien no me excederé la próxima vez

-Shisui: por cierto naruto a que te referías con la ayuda de un amigo?

-Naruto. A Kurama por supuesto.

-Naruko: Kurama-san es muy amable y cuida de nosotros a veces

-Itachi:bien no hay tiempo para charlas iremos con el 3er Hokage ahora mismo

-Todos:Hai

en ese momento los anbu usaron un shunshin para llegar a la oficina del Hokage

el al verlos llegar recibió a los pequeños con un gran abrazo y les dijo a sus anbus mas confiables que se quedaran y al resto que abandonaran la sala y no dejaran pasar a nadie.

-Naruto y Naruko:Ojii-san gracias por salvarnos

-Hiruzen:no hay de que pequeños siéntense y cuéntenme que ocurrió

Después de un pequeño resumen y de uno que otro detalle hiruzen se intereso en algo de la historia y se lo pregunto a su nieto

-Hiruzen: Naruto quien es ese Kurama que tu y tu hermana mencionan?

-Naruto: Pues quien mas ese zorro pulgoso malhumorado pero amable

-Hiruzen:no te estarás refiriendo al nueve colas verdad sabes que es peligroso y

embustero, no te dejes influenciar por el.

-Naruto: claro que no abuelo, el no es tan malo como parece.

(-Kurama: naruto cambiemos déjame hablar con el)

(-Naruto: esta bien hazlo amigo)

Kurama:Hiruzen-san,anbus,mocosos Uchiha me presento soy el Kyubii no Youko

Mejor conocido como Kurama el bijuu mas poderoso,no vengo con intenciones malignas.

Hiruzen: y como podemos creer en ti después de lo que hiciste en la aldea hace 9 años

-Kurama: no tengo derecho a pedir su perdón pero yo jamás le haría daño a mi anterior jinchuriiki ni al mocoso del 4 Hokage, ese dia cuando Kushina iba a dar

A luz un ninja enmascarado me libero y me puso bajo un Genjutsu mientras que este luchaba con el Yondaime, lucha la cual este gano pero yo seguía bajo el efecto del jutsu y termine por herir a Kushina y Minato no quedándonos mas opción que encerrarme en dos pequeños bebes que habían allí con el Hakke Fuin.

-Itachi:ya veo así que eso paso, ahora veo que se te acusaba injustamente

-Shisui: Conoces la identidad de aquel enmascarado de casualidad?

-Kurama:lo único que se es que dijo que repartiría caos en las Shinobi Godaikaku y en un continente llamado Ishgar aquel enmascarado se hacia llamar Mard Geer asi mismo,no se mas detalles lo lamento.

-Hiruzen:ya veo asi que un enemigo que proviene de Ishgar,espera dijiste que dijo algo sobre un tal Acnolagia,déjame sacar uno de mis libros de conocimiento mágico.

Saca de su estante un libro titulado el festival del rey dragon,donde les explica de que constaba este,y les cuenta que Acnologia era un Dragonslayer que se volvió un dragon,demás sobra decir que los presentes incluyendo a Kurama estaban impactados,en vista de eso hiruzen decide revelarle la identidad de sus padres a los gemelos y le dice a su hermano mayor y a los Uchiha que los entrenen antes de que entren a la academia ninja.

 **Esta Historia Sera actualizada los dias Lunes.**


	2. Entra el Nuevo Equipo 7!

**Ahora las reviews:**

 **-Zafir09:me agrada que te haya gustado el prologo,soy nuevo en esto pero ire mejorando con el tiempo.**

 **-Oniele:Eso ira mejorando con el tiempo,en un futuro editare los capitulos.**

 **-Don Obvion:si ya lo se pero tranquilo,esta no sera otra historia con un naruto dios que se las folla a todas solo sera un cambio de acontecimientos,de hecho pienso hacer eso del romance hasta la parte de shippuden/por otro lado natsu tambien tendra gran protagonismo aqui.**

 **Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Capitulo 1 Entra el Nuevo Equipo 7!**

Timeskip:Naruto y Naruko ahora tienen 12 años

-Naruto:Ahh es hora de ir a entrenar un poco antes de ir a clase **(Naruto viste con una chaqueta negra y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello,sigue teniendo su mismo pantalón naranja,como su vestimenta de the last)**

-Kurama:claro que si mocoso,debemos perfeccionar tu jutsus de naturaleza viento y fuego,además necesito que tus clones se dividan la tarea de entrenamiento.

-Naruto:Mmm ya aprendi los jutsus de nivel avanzado y medio,aunque aun me cuesta mucho aprender el rasengan de mi padre,conoces a un maestro que me pueda ayudar con eso amigo?

-Kurama:Pues hay 3 el mocoso de kakashi hatake,el sannin de los sapos jiraiya o tu hermano menma,ya decidiras tu cual quieres que te enseñe y te ayude a dominarlo.

-En la academia ese dia,todos los estudiantes de los clanes y de los hijos de los civiles ya habían llegado para saber que equipo les tocaria pertenecer.

Saltándonos los épicos de los civiles,iruka llego a nombrar los equipos

Iruka fue nombrando a los equipos de los chicos uno por uno:

-Equipo 7:Naruto Uzumaki,Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno con su sensei Kakashi Hatake

-Equipo 8:Kiba Inuzuka,Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame con su sensei Kurenai Yuhi

-Equipo 9:Tenten Ama,Neji Hyuga y Rock Lee con su sensei Maito Gai

-Equipo 10:Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi con su sensei Asuma Sarutobi

-Equipo:11:Naruko Uzumaki,Minami Uchiha y Touma Senju con su sensei Obito Uchiha

-Equipo 12:Midori Uchiha,Ryuzaki Shimura y Matsume Ayanami con su sensei Rin Nohara

Todos fueron al techo con sus senseis excepto el equipo 7 y 11 ya que sus senseis aun no llegaban,ya llevaban una hora esperando en ese salón.

-Sakura:Moo,los sensei se demoran mucho en llegar que estarán haciendo?

-Naruto:Tranquila Sakura-chan conozco a Obito-nii no deben tardar en llegar

-Sasuke:(Mm ese chico naruto se ve que es poderoso y esa chica sakura parece normal a mis ojos,no debo mostrar debilidad soy un Uchiha y debo enorgullecer a mi clan)

-Naruko:Nee Minami-san seamos buenas amigas,cual es tu afinidad elemental por cierto?

-Minami:Si claro porque no Naruko-chan,mm afinidad dices creo que solo tengo mi katon de momento,ya miraremos con el sensei cuales son nuestras afinidades

-Touma:Nee Naruko tu hermano de donde conoce a óbito-sensei?

-Naruko:El lo entreno durante un tiempo hace dos años y se hicieron cercanos además tienen el mismo sueño,ser Hokage.

-Touma:Ya veo se ve que varios aquí quieren ser Hokage eso es bueno.

-Entran Kakashi y Obito por la ventana diciéndolos a los dos equipos que se vean en el techo de la academia para sus presentaciones.

-Kakashi y Obito:Bienvenidos alumnos primero nos presentaremos luego ustedes,cuenten sus nombres sus hobbies y sus sueños para el futuro.

-Obito:Bien empezare yo primero mi nombre es Obito Uchiha,me gusta mi prometida Rin Nohara,me agrada practicar con mi doujutsu,y mi sueño para el futuro es ser el Godaime Hokage de Konoha.

-Kakashi:Bien mis gustos no son de su incumbencia,y mis sueños para el futuro la verdad no tengo ninguno,bien iniciaremos por la rosadita.

-Sakura:Mis gustos son(voltea a ver a sasuke)y mis sueños para el futuro son ser la mejor kunoichi medica de la aldea.

-Kakashi:ahora tu el Uchiha.

-Sasuke:me gusta entrenar con mi hermana y hermano y mis sueños para el futuro superar a mi hermano y ser el líder de la policía militar.

-Obito:Ahora tu Naruto y mi equipo asi que sigan.

-Naruto:Mis gustos son practicar ninjutsu con mis hermanos,y mis sueños para el futuro hacerme el shinobi mas fuerte y poder ser Hokage.

-Obito:Ahora ustedes 3

-Minami:Mis gustos practicar kenjutsu y los tomates,y mis sueños para el futuro entrar a anbu.

-Naruko:Mis gustos el Ramen y mis hermanos y mis sueños para el futuro ser la Kunoichi mas poderosa de la aldea.

-Touma:Mis gustos son entrenar con Shizune-san y crear nuevos jutsus,y mi sueño supongo que también ser Hokage.

Despues de la Prueba de los cascabeles y de las misiones aburridas de la aldea a ambos equipos se les asigno una misión en Nami no Kuni debían ayudar a un costructor de puentes,a terminar de hacer el suyo debido a que unos bandidos lo estaban atacando,Kakashi y Obito acabaron fácilmente con unos chunin que intentaron detenerlos a medio camino.

Pero de repente….

-Kakashi:Todos agachanse al suelo!

Se podía sentir una gran sed de sangre y instinto asesino que paralizo a los genins,Obito levanto la vista encontrándose con una Zampakuto gigantesca y encima de esta se encontraba Kirigakure no Kijin mejor conocido como Zabuza Momochi.

-Zabuza: asi que lo mejor que puede enviar Konoha es a Sharingan no Kakashi y a Kamui no Kyūseishi,bueno sera un reto divertido para mi como miembro de los espadachines de la niebla.

-Obito:No cumplirás con tu cometido de asesinar al constructor de puentes te detendremos,aquí y ahora.

 **-Katon:Bakufü Ranbu(Elemento Fuego:Danza Salvaje)**

Haciendo uso de su Mangekyou combino el kamui con un jutsu de fuego y el resultado fue un espiral que zabuza esquivo difícilmente llevándose un brazo lastimado.

Y de repente por detrás Kakashi hizo uso de un Jutsu del Tercer Hokage

 **-Ninpou:Kage Bunshin Shuriken no Jutsu(Arte Ninja:Multiplicacion de Shuriken de sombras)**

Pero Kakashi no contaba con que zabuza bloqueria dicho jutsu con:

 **-Suiton:Suiryudan no Jutsu(Elemento Agua:Jutsu Dragon de Agua)**

El cual bloqueo los shuriken de kakashi y sumado al efecto residual del jutsu de óbito provoco una neblina la cual fue aprovechada por zabuza para usar su técnica insignia.

 **-Suiton:Kirigakure no Jutsu(Elemento Agua:Ocultacion en la Niebla)**

De repente Kakashi vio que una parte de la espada de zabuza se abalanzaría contra su amigo óbito y decidio meterse en el medio con un kunai,pero el peso de la Kubikiriböchö era demasiado y termino con una herida diagonal en el brazo,zabuza aprovecho esto para meterlo en una presión de agua y justo cuando óbito pensaba en usar el kamui para rescatarlo,se sintió agotado había excedido su uso de chakra en esta pelea.

-Obito:Demonios si no hago algo rápido Kakashi morirá.

-Naruto:Dejanos ayudar Obito-nii,tenemos un plan con Sasuke y Minami.

-Obito:Entendido háganlo ahora.

Y en eso los dos Uchihas crearon una nueva técnica combinando las dos que usaban:

 **-Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu/Haisekishö a lo que ambos gritaron**

 **Katon:Kaen Senpū(Elemento Fuego:Torbellino de llamas)**

La técnica golpeo a zabuza dejándole graves heridas y aturdiéndole momentáneamente,Obito estaba impresionado del trabajo en equipo de los hermanos de Itachi,habían logrado crear una técnica que a el aun con su Mangekyou le tomo mucho tiempo aprender,en eso vio que ahora iban a lanzar Kunais con sellos explosivos.

Pero Zabuza esquivo estos,y por detrás llego naruto con su Katana empezando un enfrentamiento de Kenjutsu en el cual naruto claramente era superior debido a que zabuza estaba lastimado,y se alejo de el viendo que 3 dragones de agua se dirigían hacia el.

Asi que después de esquivar la técnica Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que era ahora o nunca.

 **-Fuuma Shuriken:Kagefüsha(Shuriken de viento endemoniado)**

Zabuza esquivo la primera pero las otras dos eran en realidad bunshins de naruto uno lanzo un kunai a zabuza y el otro libero a Kakashi de la prisión de agua,en eso Kakashi malherido quería seguir combatiendo pero Obito le ayudo y lo detuvo,y justo cuando darían el golpe final un anbu de Kiri aparentemente mato a zabuza.

Asi que después de aquella batalla tazuna los llevo a su casa donde su hija tsunami además de ofrecerles comida atendio a Kakashi y lo dejo en un cuarto en reposo,Obito informo de lo ocurrido al Sandaime y teniendo plena confianza de las habilidades de el y de sus genins les dejo proseguir con la misión.

Obito entonces llevo a los Genin's a un lago donde les enseñaría como caminar sobre el agua(ya que en la academia si enseñaron como escalar arboles),los que lo tuvieron mas fácil y lo aprendieron rápido fueron Sakura,Touma y Minami,pero los Hermanos Uzumaki y Sasuke lo tenían difícil debido a que estaban mandando demasiado chakra a sus pies,Despues de una agobiante tarde de entrenamiento.

Naruto decidio ir a recoger unas Hierbas medicinales y se encontró con una chica en Kimono.

-Naruto:Pero que hace una chica como tu por aquí sola,no sabes que es peligroso,podría ser alguien malo.

-Haku:No tienes cara de serlo,Mucho gusto mi nombre es Haku Yuki y estoy recogiendo también Hierbas medicinales para un amigo que se encuentra lastimado.

 **-Kurama:Mocoso esa chiquilla fue la que rescato a zabuza no siento malas intenciones en ella pero ten cuidado**

 **-Naruto:Lo tendre amigo mio.**

Despues de haberla ayudado cada uno tomo su camino,Naruto llego a la mañana siguiente encontrándose con la casa destrozada y dos bandidos a punto de matar a Inari y Tsunami,asi que con la ayuda de dos bunshin el decapito a los bandidos y le dijo a la familia de Tazuna que fueran a un lugar seguro.

Al no ver a los demás decidio dirigirse al puente,encontró a Obito y Kakashi peleando con zabuza y un Mizu Bunshin de el,a Sakura y Minami cubriendo a tazuna y veía a su hermana y Touma lanzándoles jutsus a los bandidos que se les venían encima,a lo lejos vio a sasuke peleando con una chica enmascarada.

Esta los encerro a ambos en un domo de hielo y empezó a lanzarle senbons a ambos,Sasuke decidio proteger a su amigo de unos que iban hacia su cuello y Sasuke se desplomo herido en el piso,naruto en un ataque de rabia dejo salir mucho chakra de Kurama revantando el domo.

Peleando con Taijutsu contra aquel enmascarada,y le metio un cabezaso que quebró su mascara dándose cuenta de que era Haku.

-Haku:por favor debes impedir que asesinen a zabuza-san el es como un padre para mi,no se que haría sino lo tuviera,no quiero volver a ser un arma rota y desechada porque eso somos los Shinobis.

-Naruto:Comprendo como te sientes,este mundo es cruel y despiadado pero si tienes a gente importante para ti y un hogar no debes rendirte,por el contrario debes seguir luchando y manteniendo ese deseo de volver a casa.

Justo cuando óbito estaba a punto de matar a zabuza,Naruto lo detuvo con su katana,ellos ya no son el enemigo lo es ese sujeto de gafas llamado gato que esta alla.

-Gato:de verdad que estos ninjas de kiri son unos inútiles,matenlos a todos execto a las chicas me vendrían bien unas nuevas esclavas.

Demas sobra decir que esto enojo a naruto y zabuza y ambos se lanzaron con sus armas respectivamente a asesinar a ese ejercito de bandidos,pero ellos no estaban solos la gente de la aldea vino a ayudarlos con espadas y enfrentarse a los bandidos,asi como los demás Genin y Jounin que les cubrieron las espaldas hasta llegar a Gato.

-Naruto:ultimas palabras basura detestable-le estaba apuntando con su katana.

-Gato:por favor no me mates! Puedo darte todas las riquezas que desees.

-Naruto:Crees que me interesa el dinero,por tu maldad e intereses egoístas mucha gente de Nami no Kuni ha sufrido,por tu culpa han perdido a sus familiares,pero eso se acabo este reinado del terror tuyo,llega a su fin.

Y asi naruto procedio a rebanarle la cabeza con un Futon no Jutsu.

La gente celebro su nueva libertad en un banquete y nombraron al puente

"Gran Puente Naruto" en honor a su salvador,Los equipos 7 y 11 volvieron a konoha acompañados de zabuza y haku,siendo recibidos por el 3ro quien los felicito por su misión y acepto a zabuza y haku pero los mantendría bajo vigilancia anbu un mes,entonces sarutobi procedería a entregarle su nuevas misiones a ambos equipos los cuales irían a rumbos separados por ahora.

Muy bien equipo 7 su nueva misión sera ir al continente Ishgar a ayudar a un viejo amigo mio a derrotar un gremio de magos oscuros que ha intentado atacarlos en multiples ocasiones,El gremio se llama Phantom Lord asi que estén preparados saldrán mañana al amanecer.

-Mientras tanto en Magnolia-

Natsu y Lucy se dirigían a la caza de esta cuando encima de un árbol vieron a sus amigos muy lastimados y crucificados con estacas de hierro,lucy ayudo a levy y natsu bajo a jet y droy,este ultimo les dijo que habían sido atacados por Kurokaze no Gazille,y Natsu se dirigio a buscar ayuda al gremio encolerizado juro que haría pagar a Phamtom Lord por haber lastimado a su familia.

 **Proxima Actualizacion:Martes 17**


	3. Una Dificil Decision El Reto de Phantom

**Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Reviews:**

 **-CCSakuraForever:Me agrada tu Opinion,ahora en este arco he decidido que los dos hermanos se separaran haciendo misiones por su lado,Naruto ayudara a fairy tail y lo de Naruko sera una sorpresa.**

 **-Zafir09:Tranquilo despues de lo de Phantom Lord,Hare dos capitulos explicando la mision de ella.**

 **Capitulo 2:Una Dificil Decision el Reto de Phantom Lord**

-Ciudad de Magnolia,Capital del Reino de Fiore-

Natsu iba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía,tenia que llegar pronto al gremio y decirle al maestro lo que estaba pasando,rápido este doblo la esquina y al llegar se imagino lo peor,el gremio estaba destruido,tenia clavadas tres estacas gigantescas de metal y la parte trasera del mismo se estaba incendiando,impotente este apretó sus puños hasta que vio que una mano le hacia señas.

Encontrandose con Mirajane y Erza que le estaban diciendo que el gremio fue atacado pero que a esa hora de la noche no había nadie,rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que algo tenia inquieto al dragon Slayer,y el les dijo que el equipo de shadow gear había sido atacado por un miembro de phantom lord,asi que estas dos decidieron seguir a natsu hasta donde se encontraban estos 3.

Al llegar al lugar lucy hacia lo que podía con la ayuda de porlyusica-san,teniendo estables en una camilla a jet y droy,rápidamente al ver que la situación de levy era de peligro,Erza y Natsu ayudaron a cargar a Levy para llevarla a la casa de Porlyusica y que la curara allí,en cuanto a Lucy y Mira,estas llevaron a jet y droy a la parte subterránea del gremio donde Gray y Elfman ayudaron a llevarlos a unas habitaciones para que tomaran reposo.

-Al mismo tiempo en las Naciones Elementales-

El equipo 7 se preparaba para partir hacia Ishgar en un barco,el paseo seria un poco tormentoso,por lo que debían de tener cuidado,Sakura se veía expectante de cómo seria ese continente en el que usaban magia,por su parte Sasuke estaba interesado en hacerse mas fuerte y hacer que su hermano estuviera orgulloso,en cuanto a Naruto se sentía emocionado y tenso a la vez,le preocupaba un poco su hermana por ser ella también Jinchuriiki como el pero viendo que tenia unos compañeros de equipo fuertes y a Obito como su sensei dejo esos miedos de lado.

-Naruto:Kakashi-sensei,quería prenguntarle como es esa gente que debemos de ayudar,como son los miembros de Fairy Tail?

-Kakashi:Pues veras Naruto,a diferencia de una aldea ninja que tiene sus equipos de Anbu,jounin y genin y cada uno protege a la aldea o se le encomienda una misión en Fiore es diferente,Los Gremios se dividen en dos tipos Oficiales y Oscuros,los Primeros hacen trabajos para ayudar a la ciudad o al país o a detener a gremios o gente que quiera atentar contra la seguridad del país,en cambio los gremios oscuros no les importa nada y atacan por igual sus objetivos son generar el máximo caos posible.

-Naruto:Como los Bandidos y Shinobis renegados verdad.

-Kakashi:Asi es,en cuanto al gremio el viejo Makarov es igual de amable que Sandaime-sama,aunque es muy sobreprotector en el gremio todos se tratan como una gran familia y se protegen mutuamente,quien los quiera atacar se las vera con todos ellos.

-Naruto:Asi que como una familia ehh?-A veces extraño a papa y mama pero se que hicieron lo posible por proteger a la aldea,entiendo que el pueblo nos viera como unos demonios,no los culpo tenemos a Kyubii en nuestro interior,pero me hare mas fuerte y hare que cambien ese punto de vista,porque yo sere Hokage.

-Kakashi:(Es tan idéntico a ti Sensei y Kushina-san ambos estarían orgullosos de su hijo)

-Kakashi:tienes un largo camino que recorrer para alcanzar ese sueño.

-Naruto:Es verdad.

Asi ellos se fueron a dormir a la mañana siguiente arribarían en el puerto de una ciudad aledaña a magnolia,mientras tanto el gremio de Fairy Tail discutían de su situación con el maestro del Gremio.

-Natsu:Viejo esto no se puede quedar asi debemos responder por lo que le hicieron a nuestros compañeros,y antes de que me vayas a decir que soy un cabezahueca pues no lo soy,solo que no soporto ver como les hacen daño a mis compañeros y quiero retribuir de igual forma lo que ellos harian por mi si yo estuviera en su situación.

-Gray:El flamitas tiene razón debemos vengar lo que le hicieron al equipo de levy no nos podermos quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Erza:Tontos entiendan que el maestro se siente igual que todos,solo que debemos planear bien que haremos,un gremio no puede atacar a otro asi como asi va contra las leyes y nos sancionaría el consejo mágico.

-Lucy:Eso no puede ser verdad,es tan injusto Levy-chan no se merecia ser atacada asi,no podemos dejar pasar eso maestro.

Mientras los miembros discutían entre si,el maestro meditaba que haría asi que tomo la palabra y dijo:

-Makarov:Mocosos entiendo como se sienten pero deben guardar sus energías un poco mas,es cierto Phantom Lord nos ha declarado la guerra y han osado pisotear nuestro orgullo y espíritu y lo que es peor a nuestra familia,pero los atacaremos hemos encontrado el lugar donde esta ubicado su gremio,pero no iremos solos un viejo amigo mio de las naciones elementales ha enviado a un equipo de shinobis a ayudarnos en contra de ellos.

-Natsu:Shinobis,te refieres a esos ninjas que pueden usar poderes similares al nuestro,seria emocionante pelear con uno.

-Erza:Idiota son nuestra ayuda y ya quieres retarlos a una pelea.

-Natsu:No me referia a eso quiero ver que tan fuertes son esos Ninjas.

-Makarov:Si mis cálculos no fallan deberían llegar aquí a la hora del Ocaso.

El equipo siete había pasado por pueblos y decir que estaban fascinados era poco se impresionaban de que la magia permitiera a este continente ser mas avanzado que el suyo,la magia hacia la vida de las personas mas fácil,se preguntaban por que Kakashi no se encontraba tan sorprendido como estos pero este les explico que en el pasado había venido con su sensei y compañeros a un encargo que le había dado el Sandaime.

Ya estaban entrando a la ciudad de fiore y estaban sorprendidos de lo majestuosa que era,parecida sacada de uno de esos cuentos de reinos medievales,la gente los miraba curiosos,uno que otro saludaba,siguieron su camino hasta toparse con el gremio destruido,Kakashi se puso en guardia,cuando había venido en el pasado este lugar no estaba asi,lo que significaba que habían sido atacados.

-Mientras tanto con el equipo A de camino al gremio-

Despues de haber cumplido un encargo de Mirajane,Natsu y compañía iban de vuelta al gremio cuando vieron algo peculiar,Unos extraños con ropas extrañas discutiendo entre ellos asi que Natsu sin pensárselo dos veces decidio acercarse.

-Volviendo con el Equipo 7-

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke discutían,Kakashi y Sakura vieron venir a lo lejos a un pelirosado corriendo hacia ellos,mientras que detrás venían sus compañeros.

-Natsu:Hey quienes son ustedes parecen fuertes,quieren enfrentarse a mi al gran Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-Naruto:Quien eres tu?

-Sasuke:Si quien eres tu extraño?

 **-Kurama:Naruto,ese chico es el Dragon Slayer de fuego,es hijo de un viejo amigo mio,Enryuu no Igneel,deberías aceptar el reto del chico.**

 **-** Natsu:Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel soy miembro del gremio Fairy tail,y tu como te llamas chico,al parcer veo que eres poderoso como yo.

-Naruto:(Como sabe el eso)

- **Kurama:Una de las habilidades de los Dragon Slayer es poder tener los sentidos aumentados dependiendo de su poder,asi que el sabe que tienes un poder interior asi como el.**

-Naruto:Ya veo gracias Kurama.

-Natsu:Entonces pelearemos?

-Naruto:Consideralo echo.

Y asi iniciaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo iban muy igualados pero la diferencia de edad le concedia la ventaja a natsu,le estaba dando unos buenos puñetazos a naruto en el aire,hasta que de repente.

Naruto: **Futon:Shinkügyoku(Elemento Viento:Esfera del Vacio)**

Las esferas de viento se dirigieron hacia natsu logrando hacerle daño,pero este no se iba a quedar asi,se dirigio con fuego en sus manos conectándole sus puños a naruto.

 **-Karyü no Tekken:(Puño de Hierro del Dragon de Fuego)**

La técnica mando a volar a naruto lo que preocupo a sus compañeros que querían intervenir pero Kakashi les dijo que no lo hicieran a su vez los compañeros de equipo de natsu veian la pelea expectantes de lo que sucedería a continuación,Rapidamente naruto se recupera del golpe y de repente le lanza una técnica de fuego a natsu:

 **-Katon:Goryüka no Jutsu(Elemento Fuego:Jutsu Gran Dragon de Fuego)**

Lastimosamente y para sorpresa de Naruto,Natsu se trago el ataque y le lanzo a naruto un ataque.

 **Karyü no Hökö:(Rugido del Dragon de Fuego)**

Al ver un ataque de esa magnitud venia hacia el naruto,le pidió ayuda a Kurama,abriendo una apertura a través del sello Naruto lanzo un poderoso Jutsu de viento mezclado con el chakra rojo de Kurama.

 **-Futon:Yōko Shinkūjin(Elemento viento:Hoja del Vacio del Zorro Demoniaco)**

Ambas técnicas chocaron generando una explosión,Naruto y Natsu estaban cansados asi que lo declararon en empate,se hicieron las demás presentaciones Gray se presento con el grupo y rápidamente le cayo bien a Sasuke,además de que ambos tenían que soportar a unos cabeza hueca,En cuanto a Sakura esta le cayo bien a Happy y Lucy,esta le explico que era una maga celestial,y Gray a Sasuke que su especialidad era manejar el Hielo a voluntad,Por su parte Kakashi saludo a Erza como si ya se conocieran de algo,Erza no lo recordaba bien pero Kakashi le explico que el estuvo en una misión con su antiguo equipo ayudando a makarov a detener a unos bandidos,que de pronto no la recordaba del todo dado que Erza apenas era una niña,Esta lo medito y si recordaba a un peligris con pelo de espantapájaros,lo cual le dio risa,y asi todos siguieron su camino hacia la parte subterraneo del gremio donde los esperaba el maestro.

-Makarov:Ya se estaban tardando los pondré al corriente de la situación y les explicare lo que haremos,según nuestros informantes el gremio enemigo tiene una defensa impenetrable pero no contaban con que tengamos shinobis habilidosos de nuestra parte sigue tu Kakashi-san.

-Kakashi:Asi es con nuestras Habilidades de infiltración por medio de invocaciones ya hemos rastreado y visto como es todo el complejo del gremio oscuro por dentro lo difícil sera llegar hasta el maestro esta muy fortificado.

-Makarov:Bien Kakashi-san,Manda a tu equipo a descansar,mientras tanto discutiremo como sera el asalto,mañana sera un dia ajetreado.

" **La Batalla entre Phantom Y Fairy tail se aproxima,pero con la ayuda del equipo 7 talvez puedan inclinar la balanza a su favor"**

 **Proxima Actualizacion:Martes 24**


	4. La Emboscada de Phantom Lord

**Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Reviews:**

 **-Zafir09:Me encanta que te guste,ya tendran su revancha,por cierto algunos capitulos se centraran en determinado personaje,claro ambos seguiran el canon de las dos historias originales solo que levemente modificado,en cuanto a la magia,ellos la aprenderan mas adelante,volveran en proximas ocasiones a Fiore.**

 **-CCSakuraForever:Seguiran siendo asi de buenos,bueno aqui tienes la primera parte de la pelea contra Phantom**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con la historia**

 **Capitulo 3:La Emboscada de Phantom Lord**

-Gremio de Fairy Tail-

Despues de aquella noche de descanso por fin había llegado el alba,los miembros del gremio se preparaban para atacar Phantom,les harian pagar por haber lastimado a su familia,Natsu después de aquella pelea amistosa se había hecho buen amigo de Naruto,normalmente uno pensaría que estarían haciendo bromas a los demás,pero no sorprendentemente eran las primeros que estaban pensando en una buena estrategia para enfrentar al gremio enemigo.

-Naruto:Según lo que pudimos averiguar gracias a los perros de Kakashi-sensei,el gremio enemigo tiene muchos efectivos y por lo que vimos el maestro Ivan se encuentra en la zona torre mas alta del gremio,no se que tendrán allí pero se siente una gran concentración de energía.

-Natsu:El tiene razón,se siente un gran poder mágico allí,no solo eso hay patrullas protegiendo las fronteras de su gremio,hemos visto que han contratado bandidos armados con rifles de repetición mágica,si un tiro de esos nos da quedaríamos muy golpeados por el exceso de magia.

-Alzack:Bizka y yo podríamos ayudarles con eso,nuestra magia se especializa en el uso de armas mágicas,asi que los cubriríamos.

-Gray:Muy bien tenemos esa parte cubierta,por otro lado una parte de nosotros atacara por el frente mientras que el resto nos cubren por atrás.

-Sasuke:No nos vendría mal hacer un pequeño grupo de ataque.

-Erza:Tienes razón un grupo que se encargue de aprisionar al maestro del gremio

-Makarov:La idea que tienen me parece una buena,pero yo mismo organizare el grupo,Tiene que tener en conjunto,miembros del gremio y del equipo de Shinobis.

Despues de hacer los preparativos finales para el ataque el equipo que designaría Makarov estaría compuesto por:Natsu,Naruto,Lucy,Gray y Sasuke

El resto del gremio estarían combatiendo siendo liderados por Makarov,Kakashi y Erza,Faltando poco para llegar a Phantom lord fue pan comido para Alzack y Bizka el eliminar las patrullas del gremio enemigo,parecía que el camino estaba libre pero algo andaba mal,la parte frontal y trasera no tenían guardias ni nadie cuidando se les hizo raro pero no sospecharon.

Makarov decidio romper la puerta haciendo uso de un puñetazo mágico,de repente se escucho la voz de Jose en las sombras retándolo y haciéndole recordar lo que había hecho,Makarov acepto la provocación y empezó el ataque,Los miembros de ambos gremios estaban en una encarnizada batalla,donde se veía que Fairy tail llevaba la victoria,hasta que de la nada un mago en las sombras lanzo un hechizo que le pego en el cuello a Makarov,el maestro se desvanecio cayendo en el suelo siendo amortiguado por Mira y Erza,de repente al ver al maestro de Fairy tail caer,el gremio perdió el animo y la iniciativa,empezaron a ser doblados por el ataque de Phantom, y con muchos heridos decidieron retirarse.

Kakashi cubrió el escape gracias a bombas de humos potenciadas por magia

Al volver al gremio Erza y Kakashi se dieron cuenta del daño que habían sufrido tenían demasiados miembros heridos,y Mira y Sakura junto con las chicas que sabían magia de curación hacían lo imposible para mantener a los heridos estables,Por su parte Elfman y Alzack estaban cubriendo a Porlyusica-san la cual estaba llevando a Makarov a su casa donde tenia los instrumentos necesarios para ver cual era el efecto de dicha magia.

Al parecer el maestro estaba muriendo por ese ataque,sino hacían algo rápido Makarov Dreyar moriría,Volviendo con el grupo de ataque,fueron atacados por sorpresa por Jose en persona,donde salieron un poco golpeados,al parecer en la confusión de la emboscada,Lucy fue secuestrada,lo cual encolerizo a Natsu el cual dejo tirados al resto mientras que con la ayuda de Happy se dirigía a la verdadera parte donde estaba el gremio de Phantom Lord.

Natsu logro romper la prisión de Lucy con un Karyuu no Houkō,Lucy asustada se agarro fuerte de el,por un momento en el corazón del Dragon Slayer el sintió un sentimiento de calor reconfortante y unas tremendas ganas de protegerla,viendo que unos magos venían detrás de ellos Natsu le pidió a Happy que se alejara con Lucy de aquí mientras el lanzaba su ataque.

-Natsu:No dejare que nadie toque a mis amigos y mucho menos a Lucy

 **Karyü no Köen:(Llama Brillante del Dragon de Fuego)**

Chocando ambos puños encendidos en fuego,formo una enorme bola de fuego y la lanzo contra los 5 miembros de Phantom,calcinándolos en el acto,después de eso volvió con el grupo que lo estaba esperando,a lo lejos se veía al gremio móvil alejarse,se dirigía a un lago cercano al centro de magnolia.

-Naruto:Espera un momento si ese era el verdadero gremio y es móvil,a donde fueron a atacar los del gremio?

-Sasuke:El dobe tiene razón,si este era el verdadero gremio eso significa que los miembros del gremio deben haber caído en una trampa.

-Gray:Espera,creo que deberíamos volver lo mas rápido que podamos,tengo un mal presentimiento y no creo que nos podamos comunicar con ellos,ninguno de nosotros tiene lacrymas de comunicación

-Lucy:Yo tengo una,la podemos usar.

Y asi entre estatica y muchos ruidos fuertes,quien los recibió en la llamada era un lastimado Kakashi el cual les dijo que Phantom estaba atacando con cañones mágicos desde el gremio y con un gran ejercito de magos oscuros,las cosas se veian mal para el gremio de repente se vio un gran resplandor y la comunicación se corto,Esto puso neviosos al equipo y corriendo lo mas rápido que podían decidieron volver al gremio.

-Mientras tanto en la batalla-

Se podía ver a los mas fuertes del gremio muy malheridos intentando impedir el avance de los magos de Phantom,pero cada vez que derriban a 5,10 mas ocupaban su lugar,todos estaban muy mal heridos,Alzack había caído por proteger a Bizka,Elfman estaba muy golpeado,aunque utilizara su Demon soul eso no impedia que algunos ataques fuertes le golpearan,Mira también hacia lo que podía.

De repente se ve como el gremio de Phantom Lord empezaba a retraerse su torre y después empezó a formarse un cañon gigantesco llamado Jupiter que estaba apuntando hacia el gremio el cual lanzo una versión reducida pero poderosa del hechizo Abyss Break,si ese ataque golpeaba el gremio todos en el morirían al darse cuenta de esto Erza se puso en el medio del ataque reequipando la armadura de adamantio,

El ataque iba a golpear el gremio pero ella haciendo uso de los dos escudos de la armadura,hizo una gran barrera mágica,pero esta solo pudo retener el ataque poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en proteger al gremio quienes consideraba su familia,recibió todo el ataque de lleno quedando la armadura destruida y una Erza muy malherida inconsciente en el suelo.

Y lo que es peor rápidamente el gremio se transformo en un robot gigante,mientras que los magos oscuros se devolvieron a cubrir su gremio,Jose Porla amenazantemente empezó a avisar que volveria a lanzar su ataque de nuevo,la recarga del cañon mágico se demoraría por lo menos 15 minutos.

Kakashi se sentía un poco frustrado no había podido proteger al maestro y a Erza lo cual lo hizo enojarse mucho,pero a lo lejos entre la humareda los vio,venían corriendo Eran ellos Naruto y Natsu corrian lo mas rápido que les daban las piernas pero se detuvieron los terrenos circundantes al gremio estaban destrozados,se veian incendios por esas partes de Magnolia y a lo lejos se veía ese robot gigante.

Al ver como estaban todos heridos de entre las sombras y con ayuda de Porlyusica,Makarov llego viendo como estaban sus mocosos lastimados,aunque aun se estuviera recuperando de sus heridas juro que haría pagar a Ivan.

-Natsu:Erza,esos malditos casi la matan,juro que los matare,les hare sufrir el doble de lo que han hecho con ella

-Makarov:Iremos,pero no te precipites mocoso,a mi también me duele todo esto pero debes pensar con la cabeza y no dejarte llevar por las emociones

-Naruto:Es cierto lastimaron a una compañera nuestra no nos quedaremos aquí de brazos cruzados,Makarov-san podría dejarnos ir a atacar el gremio?

-Makarov:Iremos juntos yo atacare a Jose y ustedes me cubrirán,Kakashi tu también vienes conmigo

-Gray:Que hay de nosotros maestro?

-Makarov:Muy bien Gray,Sasuke,Mira y Elfman vengan con nosotros.

-Todos:Entendido maestro.

 **Y Asi el grupo de Makarov se dirigía a atacar a Phantom Lord,este seria el enfrentamiento final,la presión de tener solo 15 minutos para destruir el gremio y parar el Abyss Break se veía venir,pero ellos no se rendirán asi de fácil.**

 **Proximo Capitulo Martes 31:Equipo A y Shinobi vs Element 4**


	5. Equipo A y Shinobi vs Element 4

**Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Ahora con las Reviews del Capitulo pasado:**

 **-Zafir09:Creeme tendran la victoria,y si gracias por tu apoyo seguire asi.**

 **-CCSakuraForever:Me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo,ahora veras la batalla final.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 4:Equipo A y Shinobi vs Element 4**

Despues de lo ocurrido Makarov se dirigía con los muchachos,se habían reorganizado lo suficiente como para mantener a raya a los magos oscuros mientras que el equipo de Naruto y Natsu se dirigieron a la entrada allí se separaron Makarov y Kakashi tomaron un camino diferente a ellos,este iba subiendo de piso en piso buscando al Maestro Jose.

Por su parte Naruto y Natsu se pusieron a discutir su estrategia antes de seguir con el plan:

-Naruto:Muy bien según me informaron mis clones y según lo que tu viste Natsu sabemos que ese tipo Gazille es uno de los Element 4,pero no sabemos como son los otros,lo que si sabemos es que dado su nombre los otros 3 magos deben dominar una magia elemental,el problema es saber cual.

-Gray:Lo veremos por el camino por ahora deberíamos avanzar.

-Natsu: Tienes Razon,Naruto sígueme por aquí-Dijo abriendo un agujero en el techo.

Mientras ambos subían se toparon con un mago que podía manejar el fuego a voluntad,aquel sujeto se llamaba totomaru y era miembro de element 4 tambien antes de empezar a atacarlo,Naruto le hizo percatarse de que el mecanismo que hacia funcionar el cañon estaba allí,empezaron la pelea con golpes normales pero no podían ni acercarse.

Totomaru bloqueaba sus ataques con torbellinos de magia,haciendo inútil el que Naruto usara su Futon y Natsu sus llamas,asi que tendrían que mirar una forma de acercarse.

Natsu después de mucho pensarlo decide hacer un ataque combinado con Naruto pensaron que si combinaban magia y chakra talvez saldría un ataque poderoso de allí,asi que ambos empezaron a preparar sus técnicas:

 **-Karyü no Saiga:(Colmillo del Dragon de Fuego)**

 **En eso Kurama le habla a Naruto: -Kurama:Tengo una idea intenta hacer el rasengan,te prestare un poco de mi chakra a ver si funciona la idea que tengo en mente.**

 **Rapidamente este siguió la indicación de su amigo zorro y logro hacer dicha técnica solo que a diferencia de la de su padre esta se veía como un rasengan un poco mas grande y de color morado rodeado por el chakra de Kurama,asi que se preparo.**

 **-Yōko Rasengan:(Rasengan del Zorro Demoniaco)**

Rapidamente tanto Naruto como Natsu juntaron sus manos para hacer la técnica mas fuerte,El Rasengan se hizo igual de grande que un Oodama Rasengan y tomo un color Negro y en el centro estaba el chakra rojo a su alrededor de este estaba el fuego de natsu,el cual se extendió por toda esta,rápidamente ambos se dieron cuenta de que aunque usaran energías diferentes esta técnica congeniaba muy asi que decidieron nombrarla.

 **Karyu no Jigoku Rasengan:(Rasengan Infernal del Dragon de Fuego)**

Gritaron ambos mientras se lanzaron contra totomaru el cual al recibir el ataque salio volando con la técnica hacia el mecanismo que contralaba el cañon destruyéndolo,después de haber acabado con el primer element 4,Natsu y Naruto iban a seguir avanzando pero Jose activo el mecanismo desde donde el gremio móvil tomo una forma robotica similar a un mecha,el movimiento provoco que la habitación donde estaban nuestros protagonistas cambiara de lugar haciendo que Naruto tuviera que saltar pero entonces vio que Natsu se había mareado.

Recordando lo que Mira le dijo que le pasaba a los Dragon Slayer procedio a crear un clon de sombras y entre ambos sacaron a natsu de allí.

-Mientras Tanto con Gray y Sasuke-

Cuando el gremio se transformo ambos quedaron en la azotea de este,y vieron que extrañamente empezó a llover sin motivo aparente,y vieron como una chica peliazul con abrigo se les aproximaba,la chica se presento ante ellos como Juvia Loxar,rápidamente empezó a atacarlos con magia de agua,Aunque Gray la congelara,siempre salía mas agua de otros sitios,lo mismo pasaba con Sasuke sus Jutsus Katon eran inútiles contra las técnicas de su adversaria,asi que ambos decidieron pasar al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Rapidamente estos la atacaron y ella le lanzo un ataque a Gray de agua hirviendo esto provoco que este resbalara y terminara agarrándole un pecho por error,lo cual hizo sonrojar a Juvia la cual le dijo que tenia sentimientos románticos hacia el,a lo cual el le dijo que si podía dejar que se terminara la lluvia ya que no le gustaba.

Esto hizo entrar en cólera a la chica recordando su tormentoso pasado y empezó a atacarlos violentamente a ambos,después de que gray se diera cuenta de su error y la escuchara decir cosas de su pasado,este le conto un poco del suyo y logro persuadirla de que se detuviera y que abandonara Phantom,Sasuke atento observaba lo que pasaba veía lo maduro que era su nuevo amigo,era extraño pero le recordaba un poco a el y a su hermano a la vez.

Despues de eso,Elfman estaba pasándola mal en su enfrentamiento contra Sol el 3ro de los Element 4,lo tenia muy lastimado y había invocado un gigante que tenia atrapada a su hermana Mira,el no sabia que hacer,no quería que lo de Lissana se repitiera,asi,sin mas opción volvió a usar aquel poder que había prometido jamas volver a usar,El Take over:Beast Soul.

Logrando acabar asi con Sol,y cuando rescato a su hermana esta se asusto pensando que estaba descontrolado pero luego se dio cuenta de que la estaba abrazando mientras este llorando le pedia perdón por lo de Lissana,Despues de esto Mirajane se percata de cómo detener el Abyss Break la única manera era derrotando a los miembros restantes de Element 4.

Natsu y Naruto llegaron a un pasillo donde se encontraron con aquel miembro que había dejado malherido a makarov este era Aria,el cual empezó a pelear contra ellos,después de una fiera batalla este empezó a drenar la energía de Natsu y Naruto ambos dándose cuenta de que no podían hacerle,frente vieron detrás de ellos llegar a Erza la cual le pregunto a Aria si el era el que había dejado asi al maestro.

Este respondio que si y erza encolerizada juro que le haría pagar,Rapidamente esta re-equipo la armadura de la rueda del cielo,con la cual derrota a este fácilmente,luego de eso Happy quien había llegado con ella miraba muy sorprendido la fuerza de esta al igual que Natsu y Naruto,Erza se desmaya por el casancio y viendo esto Natsu y Naruto deciden dejar a Happy y Unos clones de sombras cuidándola.

El micrófono se abre escuchando como Gazille y el Maestro Jose anuncian que habían logrado capturar a Lucy,Mientras detrás se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor Natsu y Naruto se dirigen al rescate poco después a ese lugar llegarían Gray,Sasuke,Elfman y Mirajane,estos se sorprenden de que ella hubiese vencido a Aria en esas condiciones.

Frente a ellos aparece Jose Porla quien rápidamente deja fuera del combate a Sasuke,Gray y Elfman,Erza aun asi re-equipa su armadura de alas negras para enfrentarse a el,el cual le dice que sera un placer acabar con su vida,en otra parte se ve como Lucy lastimada le dice a Gajeel que se acaba de ganar de enemigos a un gremio que lo perseguirá por el resto de su vida,este se enoja y decide atacarla pero su puño es frenado por unos brazos que pertenecían a Naruto y Natsu.

Natsu quería su revancha para el solo pero Naruto le dijo que no hiciera todo solo que le ofrecería su ayuda,Rapidamente y después de una encarnizada batalla con un impresionante derroche de poder donde los miembros de Fairy Tail y Phantom quedaron asombrados por la muestra de poder de los tres decidieron que era hora de ponerle fin a la pelea,Gajeel se rodeo de unas escamas de hierro mientras que Natsu se rodeo de fuego y Naruto con la ayuda de Kurama pudo entrar al modo de zorro de dos colas ambos decidieron lanzarse a atacar al Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

Se ve como Fairy Tail cayo destruido hecho pedazos bajando la moral de los miembros del gremio pero Natsu después de comer un poco de fuego y de la energía del zorro de naruto,se lanzaron ambos contra Gajeel Ambos le conectan varios puños a este hasta que Natsu con un puño gigante de fuego y Naruto con una gigantesca garra de zorro le dan el golpe final a Gajeel.

Despues de su pelea se ve como Jose esta a punto de rematar a Erza pero esta es salvada por Makarov,el cual le dice a Jose que ya ha derramado demasiada sangre,la cual también pertenecia a sus hijos,Entonces después de una gran pelea entre los dos magos santos con Ayuda de un malherido Kakashi,El maestro le dice a este que busque a los demás y escapen,cumpliendo con esta orden de el se ve como ya en el gremio los hermanos Strauss,el Equipo 7 y el Equipo A veian una gran luz en el cielo proveniente de la pelea de Makarov y Jose.

Haciendo uso del Fairy Law Makarov Derroto a Jose el cual murió por el ataque,Makarov muy enojado le dijo a los miembros de Phantom sobrevivientes que escaparan antes de que se arrepientiera,Fairy tail había ganado la batalla,esa noche todos celebraron y le dijeron a Lucy que era parte de su familia,mientras todos celebraban Makarov se dio cuenta de que mañana seria amonestado por el consejo mágico lo cual le saco una sonrisa a Kakashi y Erza mientras que se veía como Naruto recordaba lo que Gajeel le dijo a Natsu que sus dos dragones desaparecieron el mismo dia.

Lejos del Gremio se podía ver como venia caminando el Nieto del maestro,Laxus Dreyar.

 **Proximo Capitulo:El Ninja Reconocido**


	6. El Ninja Reconocido

**Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Ahora vamos con las Reviews:**

 **-Zafir09:Gracias por tu opinion amigo,seguire mejorando cada dia mas.**

 **-CCSakuraForever:Ohh Creeme grandes cosas se vendran mas adelante,proximamente veras mas cosas interesantes.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

 **Capitulo 5:El Ninja Reconocido**

Se podía observar como después de aquella celebración,todos acabaron desmayados unos por el alcohol y otros porque Gray golpeo por error a Natsu iniciando una pelea entre estos a la que se sumaron Naruto y Sasuke y la gota que derramo el vaso Natsu y Sasuke en un intercambio de golpes hicieron volar el pastel de Erza directo hacia su rostro,lo cual desato el infierno en el gremio mientras que protegidos a lo lejos el maestro acompañado de Kakashi y Sakura veian asustados esto.

La mañana siguiente había llegado y desgraciadamente los caminos de nuestros queridos magos y el equipo 7 se separarían para reencontrarse en un futuro próximo,Naruto le prometio a Natsu que se haría mas fuerte cuando se volvieran a encontrar,Sasuke se despidió de Gray en el fondo se dio cuenta de que ambos eran similares además de que ambos tenían que lidiar con dos fastidios,por su parte Sakura se despidió de Lucy y esta le dijo que trataría de escribirle,en cuanto a Kakashi este se despidió del Maestro y de Erza mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Dando asi lugar a la despedida del Equipo 7 mientras partian voltearon a mirar como Natsu les llamaba y al voltear al ver a todos los miembros del gremio todos estaban haciendo el símbolo del gremio con sus manos mientras"Naruto reconocio el significado de ese gesto,aun si no puedo verte….aun si estamos separados….siempre te mirare. Miraré por ti para siempre.

Este un poco conmovido también hizo la señal con su mano mientras que desde el gremio los miembros veian como ese divertido grupo de shinobis se alejaba de allí

Les tomo dos días viajar entre Ishgar y las Shinobi Godaikaku pero llegaron ya estaban en el país del fuego,mientras que caminaban con tranquilidad dirigiéndose hacia Konoha.

Mientras se acercaban a las puertas de la aldea podían observar a Izumo y Kotetsu lo guardias de la puerta durmiendo como siempre,siguieron su paso por la aldea hacia la torre del Hokage,mientras iban llegando se toparon con Menma quien felicito a su hermano por el éxito de su misión lo cual se le hizo extraño pero este le dijo que Kakashi le había mandado un mensaje con una invocación,asi que de esa manera se entero.

-Menma:Felicidades por el éxito de su misión Kakashi-san,gracias por cuidar de mi hermano y por hacerlo mas fuerte.

-Kakashi:No hay de que después de todo es lo menos que le debo al hijo de sensei.

-Menma:Tienes razón eras el estudiante favorito de mi padre y eras un buen maestro cuando me enseñaste en Anbu,asi que todo lo que se lo aprendi de ti y de mis amigos.

-Kakashi:Bueno supongo que debemos seguir nuestro camino si no queremos impacientar al Sandaime.

Y asi se despidieron,mientras que iban entrando a la torre del Hokage este le pidió el reporte de su misión,le conto los peligros que pasaron,las amistades que hicieron como pelearon para protegerlos y como ellos les ayudaron y sobretodo como pudieron derrotar al gremio enemigo,además de que Makarov propondría establecer ese favor que en el pasado no había podido que era de hacer una alianza entre el gremio y la aldea,después de escuchar todo eso Hiruzen estaba mas tranquilo.

Y cuando Kakashi le comento de las acciones heroicas de sus 3 alumnos este los felicito y entonces llamo a Kakashi para decirle algo en su oído a lo que este puso una cara de sorprendido mientras el Sandaime les pasaba 3 solicitudes a Naruto,Sasuke y Sakura,entonces este les dijo que eran recomendaciones para que participaran en los Examenes Chunnin que serian en un mes.

El equipo 7 acepto la oferta mientras que pensaron como le harian para mejorar sus técnicas y sus habilidades,Sakura decidio que entrenaría con la kunoichi que atendía el hospital,esta era nada mas y nada menos que Tsunade Senju una de los 3 grandes sannin,le pediría ayudara para que mejorara su Taijutsu y su Ninjutsu medico,mientras que por otro lado le pediría a Anko que le ayudara con sus jutsus.

Por su parte Sasuke entrenaría con Itachi y su Hermana,trataría de fortalecer su Katon sin saber que le esperaría un entrenamiento especial,por otro lado le pediría a kakashi que le enseñara una técnica similar a la que había hecho Naruto cuando peleo junto a Natsu ya que no quería quedarse atrás.

Y en cuanto a nuestro querido rubio se le veía caminar por la aldea solo,su hermana aun estaba en la misión asi que no la veria en almenos 3 dias mas mientras caminaba hacia Ichiraku Ramen discutia con Kurama que quien cree que seria mas conveniente que le enseñara a hacer el Rasengan,si bien era cierto que lo había hecho en Ishgar no había sido con su Chakra sino con el de Kurama y la magia de Natsu asi que el lo quería aprender el mismo para hacerlo con su poder.

-Kurama:Entonces ya lo pensaste bien hay varios a quien podrias pedirles que te enseñen la técnica de Minato,tienes solo un mes para aprenderla si quieres triunfar en esos exámenes que dijo el viejo mono.

-Naruto:Podria pedírselo a Menma-nii pero el anda muy ocupado últimamente,

-Kurama:Ese mocoso perfecciono el Rasengan para volverlo una técnica destructiva con su extraño Kekkei Genkai,esa cosa ya no es un Rasengan común es algo mas,y que dices del mocoso de Kakashi.

-Naruto:No creo que pueda,según me dijo pensaba en enseñarle una de sus técnicas a Sasuke,además de que estaría ocupado no me dijo mas.

-Kurama:Lo cual nos deja con tu padrino ese viejo de los sapos

-Naruto:Ero-sennin,bueno si porque no,el único problema sera ver si se encuentra en la aldea.

Mientras este llegaba a Ichiraku Ramen fue muy bien recibido por el viejo Teuchi y Ayame,este les conto lo que había pasado en su misión y se sintieron orgullosos de este y de que además hubiera hecho muchos amigos,asi que decidieron darle un Ramen de cerdo especial para el,mientras este comia agradecido y Kurama pensaba que algunas cosas jamas cambiarian.

-Mientras tanto en otra parte se veía a Shisui hablando con alguien-

-Shisui:Asi que has decidido entrenarlo ehh?

-Jiraiya:Claro como no lo haría si soy su padrino,se que por mis misiones debo pasar mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea,pero quiero compensarlo,sin embargo creo que a mitad de su entrenamiento debo irme a averiguar unos movimientos sospechosos en Kirigakure.

-Shisui:Asi que quieres que yo sea el que apoye la otra parte de su entrenamiento no es asi?

-Jiraiya:Claro allí es donde entras tu,hay muchas cosas que puedes enseñarle,además de que veo que se llevan bien,tienen una personalidad parecida.

-Shisui:En eso tienes razón,le ayudare a fortalecer sus habilidades elementales y le ayudare a perfeccionar su Kenjutsu.

-Jiraiya:Entonces tenemos un trato,bueno debo irme a informarle unas cosas a mi sensei.

-Shisui:Esta bien yo ire a buscar a Naruto.

 **Faltando solo un mes para los Exámenes Chunnin el equipo 7 tendra un arduo entrenamiento,aquí se vera quienes se coronaran como chunnin de la aldea.**

 **Proximo Capitulo:La Infiltracion en Amegakure**

 **En este próximo capitulo el protagonismo volverá para nuestra pequeña Naruko y el capitulo siguiente a ese verán la pelea entre el gremio de fairy tail contra el Raijinshuu,En cuanto a los dos proximos capitulos talvez me tarde un poco subiendolos ya que seran largos para resumir de buena forma el punto de vista de Naruko y el de Natsu.**

 **Nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**


	7. La Infiltracion En Amegakure

**Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Ahora pasando a las reviews de la semana:**

 **-Zafir09:La Historia seguira mejorando sera un poco larga,pero es la manera mas facil de hacer una trama mas solida,que mejorara cada dia**

 **-CCSakuraForever:Me alegra que te guste,eso sera mas adelante ahora volveremos con la hermana de Naruto y su mision con su equipo donde personajes muy queridos volveran.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con la historia.**

 **Capitulo 6:La Infiltracion En Amegakure**

-Mientras El Equipo 7 estaba en Magnolia,El Equipo 11 fue mandado al país de la lluvia-

-Obito:Muy bien la misión es sencilla equipo,debemos llegar a Amegakure por los pasajes subterráneos,tengo entendido que están abandonados desde la Segunda Guerra Shinobi,pero sin embargo estén atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño.

-Naruko:Obito-sensei,creo que deberíamos ir pronto,pero como llegaremos a esos tuneles?

-Touma:Alli abajo se ven unas barcazas en el rio deberíamos preguntarle a uno de esos comerciantes si nos pueden llevar hasta dichos tuneles

-Minami:Touma,tiene razón puede ser una buena idea,además pasaríamos desapercibidos

-Obito:Muy bien entonces haremos eso,prepárense para ir hasta allí.

Despues de eso se dirigieron hacia el rio,como estaban en un puente decidieron bajar de un salto,menos mal Obito les había dado un extenso entrenamiento sino esa caída lo hubiera matado,pero al llegar allí pararon una de las barcazas y un aldeano que era proveniente de Kirigakure se ofrecio a llevarlos hasta esos tuneles,una vez dentro de la barcaza decidieron descansar un poco,el viaje a Amegakure tardaría un poco.

-Unas Horas Mas Tarde-

En los tuneles se veian las antiguas cicatrices de la guerra,cadáveres convertidos en calaveras y escombros gigantescos y varias bandas ninjas de Amegakure y Konoha,para ser sinceros daba un ambiente sombrio y una muy mala espina los genins sentían que alguien o algo les estaba observando,pero su sensei les decía que no era nada y que no se preocuparan.

De todas maneras debían seguir adelante por ese camino si querían llegar a Amegakure sin que los Ninjas de Hanzo la salamandra se enteraran de su presencia allí en la aldea,la misión era hacer contacto con los miembros de una resistencia llamada Akatsuki,a Obito se le hizo curioso y familiar el nombre pero dejo pasar esto y siguió concentrándose en su misión.

Despues de todo de el éxito de esta misión podrían conseguir un gran aliado y quien sabe talvez encontrar familiares perdidos y viejos amigos que se consideraban muertos por ellos,luego de unas arduas dos horas lograron llegar al final de túnel donde vieron unas escaleras y decidieron subir por estas,no se veía ningún aldeano o Shinobi lo cual le dio muy mala espina a Obito,le pidió a Minami que estuviera atenta con su Sharingan de cualquier movimiento extraño que detectara cerca de ellos.

Naruko decidio seguir adelante ya que estaba impaciente,y Touma la siguió tratando de detenerla cuando un Kunai rozo la mejilla de Naruko,Obito alcanzo a reaccionar y se lanzo bloqueando una lluvia de Kunai's con un Jutsu Katon de gran intensidad diciéndole a sus alumnos que corrieran al edificio aledaña que tenían al frente de ellos mientras que el devolvía el ataque con un Shuriken Kage Bunshin,despistando asi a sus atacantes.

Siguieron el camino dentro del edificio donde se toparon con mas Shinobis de Amegakure,los cuales se clonaron haciendo uso del Mizu-Bunshin y empezaron a pelear contra los genins,Naruko entonces decidio lanzar unos Kunais con chakra Futon en estos los cuales destruyeron algunos de los bunshin y lastimaron a los Shinobis enemigos,mientras que Minami se batía en un duelo de Kenjutsu con un Chunnin de Ame,el tipo se confio pensando que una niña como ella no seria problema.

Lo que el pobre diablo no sabia es que esta pequeña era la hermana de Itachi Uchiha y que este le había instruido a ella desde pequeña en sus habilidades de Kenjutsu lo cual la hacia una oponente formidable con su ninjato rojo el cual tenia el símbolo del clan en el mango,al final Minami decidio acabar con ese tipo haciendo uso de un Katon no Jutsu.

 **-Katon:Hosenka No Jutsu(Elemento Fuego:Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fenix)**

el cual acabo con la vida de su enemigo,si bien matar no era lo suyo y había tenido un pequeño escalofrio,recordó lo que le dijo su hermano una vez y pensó que había hecho bien al protegerse preservando su vida,después de esto ella se dirigio a buscar a su sensei,mientras que Touma tenia la situación bajo control al ser un Senju podía hacer uso del Mokuton asi que procedio a acabar con la vida de seis ninjas que intentaron emboscarlo haciendo uso del Jutsu.

 **-Mokuton:Sachiki no Jutsu(Elemento Madera:Jutsu de Estaca)**

Acabando con la vida de estos de una forma un poco fría sin embargo tenia que cuidarse y dado que era uno de los últimos Senju que quedaban en la aldea su tia Tsunade y su padre le habían instruido en aprender varias técnicas del clan en especial unas cuantas que podía manejar Hashirama Senju,y se dieron cuenta que este chico tenia un talento innato.

Volviendo con Naruko esta se preparo para hacer una técnica Suiton que le había enseñado su hermano una vez que estuvieron en casa,esta técnica era:

 **-Suiton:Daibakufu no Jutsu:(Elemento Agua:Jutsu de Gran Cascada)**

La utilizo dejando inmovilizados a dos chunnin que le estaban atacando,aprovecha las técnicas que estos hacían y los restos de agua mas la lluvia para hacer uso de este jutsu dado que si no tenia suficiente agua le hubiera sido imposible realizar dicha técnica,después de acabar con dichos ninjas siguieron adelante hasta que óbito se puso en guardia al ver un hombre pelirrojo con una capa negra y nubes rojas,pero este antes de atacarlo le dijo que no tenia intenciones hostiles,Obito le pregunto por su nombre y este dijo que se llamaba Nagato Uzumaki,lo que mas tenia sorprendido al Uchiha eran sus ojos,este pelirrojo poseía el legendario Doujutsu Rinnegan.

Nagato los llevo hasta la base de Akatsuki,un edificio en la parte mas alta de Amegakure,Nagato los llevo con su líder,Obito estaba un poco tenso,cuando vio como un Pelinaranja que les miraba con sinceridad,este les dijo que era el líder de Akatsuki y se llamaba Yahiko,Obito entonces les dijo sus intenciones en la aldea y la misión a la que había sido mandado,ya había contactado con ellos y ahora deberían quedarse un tiempo mientras que planeaban una forma de derrocar a Hanzo de una vez y por todas para que Amegakure sea libre y vuelva a su vieja gloria.

Naruko se quedo fijándose todo el tiempo en Nagato se le hacia curioso su pelo rojo y Kurama le dijo que esto se debía a que el era un Uzumaki,Kurama pensaba que ese chico le recordaba de algo a Kushina,a su vez Nagato se le quedo mirando a ella pensando que le recordaba a alguien pero eso era imposible no había sabido nada de esa persona desde la destrucción de Uzu no Kuni,esta pequeña aunque fuera rubia le recordaba un poco a su desaparecida hermana Kushina.

Nagato se acerco a preguntarle su nombre y que hacia en su aldea a lo que esta procedio a decirle su nombre y que tenia dos hermanos,que su vida no había sido fácil pero que gracias a sus hermanos y amigos había sido mas llevadera la carga que debía llevar de ser una Jinchuriki,Obito estaba atento observándolos a ambos y veía como este le pregunto a Naruko si el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki se le hacia familiar y esta sorprendida le dijo que era el nombre de su fallecida madre.

Al escuchar esto por un lado Nagato se puso feliz de saber que tenia una sobrina y dos sobrinos,pero triste al enterarse de que su hermana la cual no veía hace años desde lo ocurrido en Uzu,estaba muerta y Obito muy atento de la conversación procedio a acercarse y le conto como había muerto Kushina,decir que Nagato se encontraba impactado era poco,saber que un desconocido había casi aniquilado el hogar de su hermana y que había sacado al Kyubii además de asesinarla a ella y a su esposo fue un golpe duro y mas saber la infancia que sus sobrinos pasaron en la aldea,lo que le calmo de ir a patearles el trasero a los de Konoha fue saber que tenían mucha gente que los quería y les protegían.

 **Pero tuvieron que dejar su reencuentro familiar para otro momento pues el ataque planeado por Akatsuki para derrocar a Hanzo estaba a punto de comenzar.**

 **Proximo Capitulo:Liberacion de Amegakure Parte 1**


	8. Liberacion de Amegakure Parte 1

**Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Debo decir que me he tardado en subirlo pues ando preparando mas capitulos y dado que un viejo amigo me recomendo hacer capitulos mas largos pues el horaria de publicacion variara dependiendo de que tanto me demore escribiendo uno.**

 **Ahora con las Reviews:**

 **-CCSakuraForever:Veo que te gusta como va la historia,efectivamente se explicara en un futuro el como este nagato sobrevivio al exterminio de Uzhio.**

 **-Zafir09:Tranquilo sera diferente ya lo veras**

 **Capitulo 7:Liberacion de Amegakure Parte 1**

-Unas horas después-

Akatsuki y sus miembros,junto con ninjas leales a los ideales originales de Ame y no a los erróneos de Hanzo,junto con el equipo 11 se preparaban pues en una hora daría inicio el ataque final para derrocar de una vez por todas a Hanzo la salamandra,el plan era sencillo o al menos eso parecía al principio,según los informantes de Yahiko,Hanzo saldría al amanecer a encontrarse con un contacto suyo.

Obito fue junto con Touma y Nagato,y un comandante de los ninjas leales,su nombre era Kyousuke era pelinegro,tenia ojos cafes y una cicatriz pasándole por la mitad de la cara,tenia una armadura gris que asemejaba a las de la era de la guerra entre clanes y en su cabeza la banda de amegakure,desde su escondite los 4 pudieron ver como al parecer Anbus de Konoha se acercaban al punto de reunión donde Hanzo estaba pero había algo raro con estos anbus,tenían el signo de raíz en la cabeza.

Obito apretó los puños con furia,la persona que venia junto a estos era Homura Mitokado actual líder de Raiz después de que Danzou decidiera dejar eso cumpliendo con la ultima voluntad de su vieja maestra la cual era una Uzumaki,de proteger a los mocosos uzumaki,además de que tenia un nieto que cuidar,si bien este ya era genin,Danzou le entreno en las artes del clan Shimura para que fuera un buen shinobi.

Pero volviendo a la situación actual,Obito no se explicaba que hacían la Raiz aquí

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar cuando vio una lluvia de kunais venir hacia el escondite donde estos estaban,pero se salvaron de estos con un shunshin no jutsu,rápidamente entre la lluvia veian como muchas bengalas o técnicas ígneas daban la señal de que el combate estaba por empezar.

-Touma:Sensei cuidado-dijo este al ver que un anbu de raíz planeaba asesinar a Obito por la espalda.

-Obito:Kamui…..-rapidamente este se desmaterializo apareciendo detrás del anbu y asesinándolo con un Kunai.

-Obito:Deberiamos movernos no lo crees Nagato.

-Nagato:Estoy de acuerdo,debemos buscar a Yahiko,y evitar que caiga en la trampa de Hanzo.

-Kyousuke:Estoy seguro de que iniciaron el ataque a gran escala para confundir a los nuestros y el grupo importante donde están tus alumnas serán los que paguen si caen en esa trampa.

-Touma:Con mas razón debemos hallar una forma de llegar allí rápidamente

-Obito:Puedo usar el Kamui pero no llegaremos tan cerca.

-Touma:No hay tiempo sensei,llevamos tan cerca como puedas.

-Obito:Esta bien.

-Con Naruko-

El ataque había comenzado de improvisto se veian explosiones por toda la aldea y uno de los edificios cayendo,las calles eran un caos,la gente era resguardada por los ninjas leales a Ame,mientras que otros de estos con ayuda de los Akatsuki peleaban contra los ninjas de Hanzo y los Anbus de Raiz,Yahiko iba liderando el grupo que se dirigía hacia donde estaba Hanzo,a su lado estaban Konan y Minami Naruko y otros miembros de Akatsuki venían junto a ellos.

-Konan:No se separen podríamos ser emboscados en cualquier momento.

-Minami:Konan-san con mi sharingan puedo ver que el lugar donde esta Hanzo esta plagado de muchos ninjas

-Yahiko:Cuantos ves pequeña?

-Minami:Mas de 50 ninjas y al parecer todos llevan mascaras de anbu

-Naruko:No podemos retirarnos ahora que tenemos tan cerca la libertad de su aldea.

-Todos:Tiene razón,tenemos que seguir adelante hasta el final.

-Yahiko:Muy bien todos síganme.

Se ve como aproximadamente 40 personas con abrigos rojos y dos pequeñas genin,como se abalanzaban contra su enemigo 15 de los miembros de akatsuki empezaron a usar jutsus Raiton de largo alcanze con los cuales diezmaban fácilmente a los anbus de Hanzo pero no contaban con que los miembros de raíz le fueran a atacar con jutsus de dragones elementales,Jutsus de las 5 naturalezas que diezmaron a la mitad de los abrigos rojos.

Konan haciendo uso de sus jutsus de papel acababa con varios anbus de manera sencilla,por su parte Yahiko demostraba porque era el líder de Akatsuki,tenia una enorme maestria en Suiton y Futon.

 **-Suiton:Suidan no Jutsu(Elemento Agua:Jutsu Bala de Agua)**

Lanzando asi un enorme disparo de agua saliendo de su boca,acabando con gran mayoría de los anbus,Homura al ver esto decidio retirarse haciendo uso de un shunshin,a su vez se veía como Konan por evitar que un ataque de Hanzo lastimara a Naruko,recibió todo ese ataque dejándola lastimada lo cual hizo sentir culpable a Naruko,la cual al verla lastimada no pudo controlar sus emociones olvidando asi lo mas importante que le había dicho Kurama,no dejar que las emociones nublaran su juicio

Y Naruko su pelo suelto se volvió alboratado y sin sus coletas,sus ojos pasaron a ser de un rojo intenso y un manto de chakra rojo empezó a cubrirla Yahiko y Minami veian esto con asombro y de la nada Naruko se lanzo a darle de lleno con una esfera de aire a la invocación de Hanzo haciéndola desaparecer,puede que ella fuera solo una genin pero estaba manteniendo un combate a la par con Hanzo el cual tenia problemas para bloquear sus ataques,no parecía Naruko dado que actuaba de manera errática y con rabia.

 **-Futon:Shinkū Renpa(Elemento Viento:Serie de Olas del Vacio)**

Este ataque sumado al poder del chakra de Kurama estaba poniendo en graves aprietos a Hanzo el cual tenia que sustituirse con los cadáveres de sus anbus y tratar de idear una estrategia para contrarrestar a la mocosa,enseguida al ver esos ojos supo de donde había venido todo su poder

-Hanzo:Asi que esa mocosa es la Jinchuriki del Kyubii,sera un reto interesante el matarte espero que me entretengas mas que mis antiguos enemigos.

Minami quería intervenir pero Yahiko no la dejo,le dijo que esperara al momento necesario para intervenir,la pelea seguía muy igualada y solo se veian borrones por la velocidad a la que iban Hanzo peleaba con su katana y Naruko con un Kunai inbuido en el chakra de Kurama.

-Volviendo con Obito-

-Obito:Bien es lo mas cerca que podemos llegar,pero que es esta sensación de angustia que siento en mi pecho es raro.

-Touma:Sensei tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Kyousuke:Deberiamos apurarnos veo explosiones venir del lugar de la emboscada

Y asi fueron corriendo mientras que veian como 25 miembros de Akatsuki acababan con las vidas de los anbus enemigos y para suerte de estos los jounin de Ame habían llegado a apoyarles asi que el combate ya estaba ganado,pero entonces Obito lo vio con su Sharingan era Naruko con el chakra de Kyubii podía ver mucho odio y rabia en sus ojos mientras que peleaba con Hanzo,sin importarle nada corrió hasta allí y vio como Hanzo lanzo una llamarada de fuego hacia el pero fue protegido por una columna de madera creada por su estudiante.

Touma decidio que no dejaría a su sensei atrás y lo ayudaría,Minami se sorprendio al verlos llegar pero como vio que se iban a unir a la pelea decidio lanzarse ella también con su Sharingan el cual había adquirido una segunda aspa,los 4 le estaban haciendo la vida difícil al ninja de la lluvia hasta que este pego un sello explosivo en la pierna de Minami y Obito se lanzo a salvarla recibiendo ambos el daño de la explosión dejando a Minami herida y siendo tratada por un lastimado Obito.

Esto acrecentó la rabia de Naruko haciendo que obtuviera 2 colas de chakra,ella sentía como perdia el control y lo único que quería era matar y no dejar nada de su enemigo,rápidamente reunio chakra en su mano,Obito pensó que era el rasengan pero no,era una versión miniatura de una Bijuudama con la cual ella se lanzo.

Dandole de lleno a Hanzo pero esto no lo mato,destruyo su armadura pero no acabo con este el cual respondio con senjutsu incendiando el lugar por medio de aceite y Katon.

La pelea estaba avanzando a otro nivel,Nagato quien había llegado a estabilizar a Konan vio con horror como su sobrina peleaba contra Hanzo como si ella fuera un monstruo descontrolado con ganas de saciar su sangre asi que procedio a hacer uso del camino Deva y evito que un ataque mortifero de Hanzo llegara a ella.

 **-Shinra Tensei:(Devastacion Planetaria)**

-Hanzo:Oh vaya miren quien tenemos aquí.

-Nagato:Este sera tu fin te haremos pagar y la aldea de la lluvia sera libre de tu tiranía.

-Hanzo:Intentalo mocoso del Rinnegan,te estare esperando.

Y Rapidamente se lanzo a una batalla de Katanas con este,en otro lado se veía como Naruko volvia a levantarse pues usar ese jutsu la saco bolando alejándola del combate pero,usando la velocidad de su manto de charkra se acerco de nuevo hacia ellos.

-Nagato:Mantente atrás Naruko.

-Naruko;Ese maldito lastimo a Konan-san no me detengas lo hare pagar y no responderé si te metes en mi camino-lo dijo mirándolo con esos ojos rojos.

 **Y asi fue como Naruko se lanzo de nuevo al ataque,Que pasara ahora,podrán derrotar a Hanzo,Naruko podrá controlar su poder o perderá el control,que hacia Homura en la aldea,las respuestas a esto en el próximo capitulo.**

 **El proximo capitulo mostrara que ocurrio,con ciertas sorpresas y a la vez enlazara con el inicio de los chunnin y el festival de Fairy tail**


	9. Liberacion de Amegakure Parte 2

**Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Muy bien vengo dejandoles este nuevo capitulo donde se cerrara una etapa y dara inicio a dos nuevos arcos**

 **Ahora con las reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-Zafir09:Ciertamente no podia faltar ese maldito aqui,Lo hara,y si perdona me confundi un poco con eso,Gracias por tu constante apoyo**

 **-CCSakuraForever:Lo sabras mas adelante,por ahora disfruta de lo que viene**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

 **Capitulo 8:Liberacion de Amegakure Parte 2**

Un choque de acero y chispas provocado por los constantes ataques que Nagato y Hanzo se daban con sus katanas,ambos estaban muy igualados sin ni siquiera poder asestarle un golpe al otro,a lo lejos se podía ver como los Ninjas de Amegakure y los miembros de Akatsuki habían logrado diezmar a los Anbus de Raiz y a los seguidores de Hanzo,la victoria estaba cerca solo quedaba un ultimo esfuerzo final por parte de Nagato y Naruko.

-Hanzo:Debo admitir que son los oponentes con los que mas difícil la he tenido

-Nagato:Tu reinado del terror llego a su fin

-Naruko:No tienes tropas ni nada,me encargare de asesinarte y devolverte todo el sufrimiento de los habitantes de Ame.

-Nagato:Tranquilizate pequeña,no dejes que la ira te domine pues ese es el peor de los males que puedes llegar a tener.

-Naruko:Lo siento pero es que no puedo evitarlo,no con seres despreciables como el

 **-Kurama:He podido volver,deberías hacerle caso a tu tio y calmarte pequeña,pues ese aumento de chakra me restringio el poder comunicarme contigo,asi que trata de no dejarte llevar por las emociones.**

-Naruko:Lo siento Kurama,tienes razón,me deje llenar por la ira y casi ataco a las personas importantes para mi.

 **-Kurama:veo que lo entiendes,asi que ve y derrota a esa escoria y enorgullece a tus hermanos.**

-Naruko:Si

 **-Futon:Renkuudan(Elemento Viento:Aire Comprimido)**

Disparando unas balas de aire contra Hanzo el cual difícilmente pudo esquivar el ataque,había gastado mucho de su chakra en la anterior pelea tenia que pensar detenidamente cual seria su siguiente movimiento,asi que haciendo los sellos de manos lo hizo

 **-Katon:Kibaku Enjin(Elemento Fuego:Formacion de Llamas Explosivas)**

Del suelo empezaron a salir varios sellos explosivos que tenían como objetivo a Naruko pero Nagato la alcanzo a lanzar lejos de allí,recibiendo el los sellos por ella los cuales explotaron dejando muy mal herido al usuario del Rinnegan,si bien era cierto que bajo su guardia lo hizo para proteger a su sobrina y no se arrepentia de nada mientras este veía como Hanzo se acercaba para matarlo,pero su kusarigama fue bloqueada por la Katana de Nagato que estaba siendo empuñada en la mano de una enojada Naruko la cual empezó a pelear con dicha arma contra el Ninja de Ame.

Si bien era cierto que eso era la gota que colmo el vaso,la pequeña Uzumaki no ponía permitirse dejarse llevar de nuevo por sus emociones,asi que le pidió ayuda a Kurama:

-Naruko:Conoces alguna manera para poner derrotarlo en su propio juego.

 **-Kurama:Hay una pero debo prestarte de mi chakra y pedirte que hagas los siguientes sellos de manos,estas segura?**

-Naruko:Claro que si

 **-Kurama:Bien los sellos son:Rata-Buey-Perro-Caballo-Mono-Jabali-Tigre.**

 **-Katon:Gōkka Messhitsu:(Elemento Fuego:Destruccion Magnifica de Fuego)**

Lanzando asi gracias al consejo de Kurama un poderoso Katon no Jutsu el cual fue contra Hanzo el cual logro salvarse pero no salio ileso su brazo izquierdo estaba quemado y inservible al igual que su cara que estaba un poco quemada,ya no quedaban rastros de la armadura pues con el combate esta había sido destruida en su totalidad,el fuego todavía ardia en el lugar donde fue lanzada la técnica.

-Naruko:Muy bien y ahora que Kurama

 **-Kurama:Bien necesito que memorizes este sello-dijo mientras Naruko seguía peleando en un duelo de Taijutsu contra Hanzo.**

-Hanzo:Veo que te he subestimado mocosa pero este sera tu final igual que el reste de incompetentes que se atrevieron a rebelarse contra mi.

-Naruko:Ya lo veremos maldita basura.

Hanzo tenia el don de la experiencia de sus combates pasados y de haber peleado en las anteriores guerras ninja,asi que aunque Naruko pudiera bloquearlo no podía devolverle ataques ya que este se cubria además de saber los puntos ciegos de la Uzumaki haciéndole pasar un mal trago.

-Naruko:Kurama estas listo

 **-Kurama:Si,has el sello del tigre y aprovecha toda el agua que tienes a tu alrededor para fortalecer la técnica.**

-Naruko:Esta bien allí voy.

 **-Suiton:Suidanha(Elemento Agua:Ola Decapitadora de Agua)**

El agua alrededor de ella se reunió en sus pulmones al igual que su chakra y disparo un potente chorro de agua el cual fue directo hacia Hanzo el cual intento escapar pero fue retenido por 4 Bunshins de Naruko los cuales habían saltado en el momento antes de que ella hiciera la técnica,estos Bunshins estaban ocultos en las piedras que tenían alrededor,asi que Hanzo nada pudo hacer para esquivar el ataque el cual le atravesó perforándole el corazón y matándolo en el acto.

Después de que una agotada y herida Naruko viera que el Ninja de la lluvia estaba muerto y no se levantaría mas decidió acercarse hacia su tio, pero estaba demasiado cansada sus piernas le fallaron haciéndola caer en el barro, tuvo que arrastrarse hasta este viendo el daño que había sufrido, Su pantalón estaba hecho pedazos al igual que la mitad inferior del abrigo negro, y sus piernas estaban muy quemadas por la técnica de Hanzo,pero aun con ese estado este le sonrió con una sonrisa muy similar a la que hacia su hermano, Naruko también le devolvió el gesto y se desmayo a su lado.

Luego de la pelea Obito se acerco acompañado de su otra alumna y su alumno junto con ellos venían los demás miembros de Akatsuki,y frente a estos Konan,Yahiko y Kyousuke,el cual llamo unos médicos mientras que Naruko era cargada por Obito en su espalda al igual que Yahiko llevaba a su amigo,había sido una cruel y dura pelea pero con la muerte de Hanzo,Amegakure por fin era libre de su tiranía.

Al ser estabilizados por los Iryo-nin,Nagato fue vendado mientras que se recuperaba de sus heridas,este se encontraba consciente contándole con lujo de detalla a Obito y Yakiho el como había sido su pelea contra Hanzo,al igual que la contribución de Naruko,y Hablando de ella esta estaba en una cama a su lado,si bien es cierto que Kurama curaría mayoría de sus heridas,ella había hecho un uso excesivo de su chakra dejándola al limite asi que debía reposar,esta aun no despertaba llevaba 3 dias dormida.

A su lado permanecían Minami y Touma rezando por ella y esperando a que esta despertara,veian como se empezó a mover y se despertaba sorprendida.

-Naruko:Eso duele,espera que paso con la pelea?

-Touma:Ganamos,ciertamente diste una gran actuación contra ese tipo.

-Minami:Si bien es cierto,por favor no te vuelvas a exceder asi idiota nos preocupaste mucho,en especial a Touma.

-Touma:Yo…..Pero bueno igual ella se ha hecho muy fuerte y se puede cuidar sola-decía este sonrojado por el comentario de la Uchiha.

Naruko también se había sonrojado ciertamente lo que le dijo la Uchiha le había hecho sentir calidez en su pecho pero no sabia que era este nuevo sentimiento,a la habitación entro Obito el cual puso una mano sobre su cabeza, esta pensó que la regañaría por no haberle obedecido pero el regaño jamás llego.

-Obito:Ciertamente casi dejas que tu odio te consuma, pero sin embargo supiste manejar la situación y diste una buena pelea.

-Naruko:No me regañaras por haberte desobedecido Obito-nii?

-Obito:Demostraste un gran poder, además de preocuparte por los demás y por gente que no conocias,te enfrentaste a ese sujeto sin miedo a morir, ciertamente tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti al igual que tu madre.

-Naruko:Gracias Sensei.

Los siguientes días se podrían resumir de la siguiente manera,después de que ambos Uzumaki se recuperasen de sus heridas,la aldea necesitaba un nuevo Amekage,y después de la valia mostrada y de su liderazgo Nagato Uzumaki fue elegido como el nuevo Kage de la aldea,mientras que el pueblo y la organización festejaban su ascenso,por su parte Yahiko seguía dirigiendo a Akatsuki y estaba en la búsqueda de nuevos miembros para la organización,Nagato le dijo a su sobrina que podía visitarle cuando quisiera y que algún dia trataría de visitarla en su aldea.

Dias después de la celebración y con todo listo el Equipo 11 se despidió de Amegakure volviendo a la aldea de la hoja donde una nueva etapa iniciaría.

-En Konoha-

Kakashi y Rin se encontraban entregando sus reportes de misiones al Sandaime Hokage, a su vez que ambos habían recomendado a sus equipos para ser participes de los próximos Exámenes Chunnin,a su vez que ambos recordaban con nostalgia cuando eran gennin y Minato los propuso para dichos exámenes,como habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

En otra parte de la aldea se podía ver a Naruto entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento donde habían hecho la prueba de los cascabeles con Kakashi,el rubio decidio tomar un descanso cuando vio como un kunai venia hacia el esquivándolo rápidamente con un Shunshin.

-Shisui:Bien hecho has mejorado Naruto.

-Naruto:Shisui-nii que haces aquí pensé que andabas de misión.

-Shisui:Escuche que cierto ninja participaría en los próximos exámenes chunnin asi que decidí venir a entrenarte un poco y enseñarte algunas cosas.

-Naruto:De verdad harías eso por mi?

-Shisui:Claro,después de todo me recuerdas a mi de pequeño, además de que la voluntad de fuego arde en ti.

-Naruto:Y que haremos?

-Shisui:Pues veras…

Luego de pensar en un buen régimen de entrenamiento Shisui descubrió que el taijutsu de Naruto era demasiado bueno al igual que su control en Fuuton,pero se dio cuenta de que si bien este sabia algunos jutsus Katon malgastaba mucho chakra y no hacia un uso apropiado y bueno del mismo,por lo que le ordeno que creara 3 bunshins que se encargaran de moldear chakra mientras que también mandaba a un bunshin de fuego con estos,por su parte vio que Naruto era susceptible a caer en los Genjutsus,asi que tendrían que mejorar en esa parte.

Tambien debería enseñarle Fuinjutsu para que su legado de Uzumaki no se perdiera, además de ver la Katana de Naruto con la cual le dijo que se pondrían a practicar, además de que le dio una estricta dieta en la cual desgraciadamente Naruto no podría comer Ramen por un tiempo.

-En las puertas de la aldea-

El Equipo 11 llegaba a la aldea y ya estaban frente a la oficina del Hokage,donde este esperaba ansioso el reporte de misión y quería saber porque habían tardado tanto en volver,después de ver el reporte de misión Hiruzen estaba alegre de ver que Amegakure no sato alfin fuera libre ciertamente se sorprendio con cada detalle desde saber que los alumnos de Jiraiya vivian hasta saber que uno era el hermano de Kushina y que además era poseedor del Rinnegan,también la pelea que tuvieron contra Hanzo y como Naruko se lucio aunque pusiera en riesgo su vida.

Obito pidió una recomendación para que su equipo pudiera participar en los exámenes la cual Hiruzen acepto,el equipo se dirigio a comer a Ichiraku Ramen mientras que a la salida de la oficina Kakashi y Rin esperaban a Obito.

-Kakashi:Llegando tarde como siempre jamas pierdes la costumbre ehh.

-Obito:Si lo que digas Kakashi,ciertamente veo que tus alumnos son fuertes al igual que los de Rin.

-Kakashi:Eso es cierto.

-Rin:Pero los tuyos tampoco se quedan atrás,y bien que era lo que querias decirnos?

-Obito:Pues por el desempeño en la misión el Sandaime decidio otorgarme el titulo de Tokubetsu Jounnin.

-Rin:Esa es una fantástica noticia,me alegro mucho por ti,estas muy cerce de ser Hokage si sigues asi-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

A lo cual Obito se sonrojo por el abrazo mientras Kakashi se burlaba de este.

-Rin:Bien los vere después debo ir a ver a Kurenai para ayudarla en una cosa.

-Kakashi/Obito:Nos vemos luego.

-Kakashi:Y bien cuando se lo diras?

-Obito:Decirle que?

-Kakashi:No te hagas el tonto, talvez sirva con ella pero no conmigo.

-Obito:Bien pienso decirle en unos días eso-mientras que sacaba un anillo de una caja que tenia en su bolsillo.

-Kakashi:Suerte con eso y espero que no te acobardes.

-Obito:Ven aquí Kakashi-dijo mientras le perseguia por toda la aldea.

-En Ishgar-

En el gremio de Fairy tail se hizo el silencio Laxus Dreyar había llegado y tenido una discusión con Makarov para después largarse enojado,en un parque se encontraban los miembros de Shadow Gear conversando animadamente cuando llego Laxus a reclamarles lo debiluchos que eran y cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a Levy una vara de hierro le detuvo,este era Gajeel Redfox nuevo miembro del gremio y espia doble de Makarov,el cual el había encargado la tarea de infiltrarse a un gremio enemigo,después de detener el golpeo Laxus le dijo que una basura como el no podía pertenecer a su gremio mientras que lo golpeaba y Gajeel no se inmutaba hasta que llego Juvia y Gray que al ver esto le dijeron que se largara el cual enojado se largo mientras que los demás ayudaban a Gajeel.

-Laxus:Espera viejo mi plan hara que el gremio sea mio…..

 **Proximo Capitulo:Fase Preliminar y Bosque de la muerte**


	10. Fase Preliminar

**Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Lamento la tardanza pero no habia tenido tiempo para continuar la historia,luego de volver a ver esa parte del anime un poco decidi que para el capitulo siguiente a este varias cosas cambiaran por ahora tengan paciencia,el siguiente capitulo sera subido mañana como compensacion**

 **Ahora con la reviews:**

 **-Zafir09:Si me agrada mucho el ver que gustas de la historia,si fue una** **decisión dificil si escogerlo como kage pero al final quedo,quien sabe proximamente se sabra en futuros capitulos.**

 **-CCSakuraForever:Seguira mejorando,por ahora esto abrira terreno para los chunnin**

 **Sin ser mas los dejo con el capitulo**

 **Capitulo 9:Fase Preliminar:**

Los Jounin de los equipos se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de Hiruzen,todos habían propuesto a sus estudiantes para hacer parte de los Exámenes Chunnin donde Hiruzen les dijo que no solo participarían los miembros de Konoha,Suna,Iwa,Kiri y Kumo,sino que esta vez también participarían miembros de Amegakure,Takigakure,Kusagakure y que vendrían miembros de algunos gremios de Ishgar a participar.

Durante aquella reunión se dijo que el examen tendría tres fases y que de la ultima se escogerían solo 3 genin por aldea para ser ascendidos a chunnin,mientras que los de ishgar estarían como meros observadores o para hacer de soporte a los equipos.

En otro lado de la aldea se veía caminar a los hermanos Uzumaki acompañados de Minami Uchiha y de Sakura Haruno,cuando de repente se toparon con el pequeño Konohamaru y sus amigos Udon y Moegi,el pequeño le dijo a naruto que había seguido sus enseñanzas y que había aprendido un jutsu a lo que procedio a hacer dicha técnica la cual era nada mas y nada menos que el Oiroke no jutsu,convirtiendo a Konohamaru en una sexy chica para después disipar el jutsu volviendo a la normalidad.

Sakura quería golpear muy fuerte a Naruto,por pervertir al pequeño Konohamaru a lo que Naruto intento escapar y justo cuando Sakura ya tenia el puño cerca de este su golpe fue detenido por una enojada Naruko que le dijo que no permitiría que le hiciera daño a su hermano,la discusión hubiera seguido de no ser porque unos hilos hicieron caer al pequeño contra el suelo,esto enojo a Naruto al ver que esos hilos planeaban llevarse al pequeño con el y viendo de donde venían.

Se veía a un chico de ropas negras con la cara pintada con unos rectángulos morados y que estaba haciendo uso de una marioneta para golpear al chico,Naruto enojado se lanzo con su Katana a cortar dichos hilos pero fue detenido por una corriente de viento proveniente de una chica rubia con un gran abanico,al ver esto Minami se lanzo con su Sharingan para proteger al niño y ayudar a Naruto,a su vez su hermana se acerco en pose de pelea lista para pelear,cuando detrás de estos apareció un chico pelirrojo.

-Gaara:Temari,Kankuro es suficiente.

-Kankuro:Pero Gaara aun no he terminado de pelear con los idiotas.

-Gaara:Una palabra mas y juro que te matare.

El chico marionetista se tomo dicha amenaza muy enserio y decidio retroceder.

-Naruko:Por lo que veo son ninjas de suna que hacen aquí tan lejos de su aldea?

-Minami:Si acaso vienen a buscar problemas?

-Temari:Por si no lo sabían nosotros también venimos a participar en los exámenes chunnin.

-Naruko:Enserio,no sabia que miembros de otras aldeas podían venir.

-Minami:Eso es cierto para los exámenes chunnin se reúnen a los mejores gennin de las diferentes aldeas y los mejores son ascendidos a Chunnin.

-Temari:Esa chica Uchiha esta en lo correcto niña.

-Gaara:Es hora de volver,debemos irnos síganme y no se queden atrás o lo lamentaran.

-Temari/Kankuro:Esta bien.

De repente se ve como Sasuke baja del árbol,este había estado observando los acontecimientos,si bien iba pasando por allí se preocupo cuando ese tipo se iba a lanzar a atacar a su hermana además de que se sentía una aura demoniaca proviniendo de este,al ver a Naruto a su lado supo que su hermana y la hermana de Naruko podrían manejar la situación siendo los 4,bueno 5 contando a Sakura que observaba en silencio los acontecimientos,a lo que el Uzumaki y el Uchiha le preguntaron su nombre.

-Naruto/Sasuke:Como te llamas?

-Gaara:Soy Gaara del desierto y estoy aquí para probar mi existencia,ciertamente se ven como oponentes fuertes,díganme sus nombres sera un gusto saber el nombre de mis futuras victimas.

-Naruto:Uzumaki Naruto,Futuro Hokage de la aldea de la hoja y quien te pateara el trasero-mientras que apuntaba su Katana en dirección a el.

-Sasuke:Uchiha Sasuke y tengo ganas de enfrentar a oponentes fuertes para demostrar de lo que soy capaz con mi poder.

Despues de eso los de Suna se fueron y Itachi que iba pasando por allí observo toda la situación bajando de un árbol para ver si sus hermanos estaban bien,además de que quería ver a los compañeros de sus hermanos,este no venia solo pues venia acompañado de Menma,Shisui y Izumi.

-Menma:Veo que pudieron manejar la situación bien sin nosotros

-Shisui:Supongo que los acompañaremos

-Izumi:Hola Sasuke-kun

-Sasuke:Hola Izumi-neechan

-Itachi:Vaya y para mi no hay saludo Sasuke?

-Sasuke:Itachi,vamos quiero que me entrenes porfavor

-Itachi:Esta bien vamos.

Durante el resto de ese dia y toda la tarde Sasuke estuvo entrenando con Itachi en Katas de taijutsu de los Uchiha,Jutsus Katon,un poco de historia de la aldea y del clan,se le veía feliz a Sasuke,en parte Itachi le enseño la historia para que la voluntad de fuego de su hermano siempre fuera fuerte,ya entrada la tarde después de un combate de pratica llego Fugaku quien desde hace unos minutos observaba el entrenamiento de sus hijos,orgulloso de sus habilidades y de que fueran tan unidos,se acerco a saludarlos

-Fugaku:Itachi,Sasuke como va su entrenamiento,veo que han practicado mucho

-Itachi:Todo va bien padre,Sasuke es fuerte y estará listo para los exámenes

-Fugaku:Me alegra escuchar eso,buena suerte hijo seras un chunnin esplendido si logras ganar,pero recuerda no lo hagas solo por el honor al clan si no por tu familia y amigos.

-Sasuke:Esta bien padre,gracias por darme animos.

-Fugaku:Por cierto hijos donde esta nuestra princesa,es raro no ver a Minami entrenando con ustedes.

-Itachi:Ella esta entrenando con Izumi,están junto con Shisui y Menma quienes están entrenando a Naruto y Naruko.

-Fugaku:Ya veo,se ven agotados ven Itachi trae a tu hermano iremos a casa,Mikoto tiene algo preparado para ustedes

Mientras que parte de la familia Uchiha volvia a casa a cenar en el campo de entrenamiento nº3 Los hermanos Uzumaki y Minami Uchiha estaban teniendo un duro entrenamiento,Naruto estaba siendo instruido por Shisui,Naruko por su hermano Menma y Minami por Izumi,si bien estos 2 Anbus y esta Jounin les conocían desde pequeños y les tenían cierto aprecio eso no haría que fueran menos estrictos a la hora de entrenarlos,después de todo el mundo Shinobi era un mundo cruel y duro donde el mas fuerte sobrevive y prueba de ello las tres grandes guerras ninjas y las guerras mágicas.

-Shisui:Muy bien Naruto ahora quiero que hagas lo que te enseñe

-Naruto:Esta bien

-Shisui:Bien ahora lánzalo

-Naruto:allí voy

 **-Fūton:Shinkū Renpa(Elemento Viento:Serie de Olas del Vacio)**

Procediendo asi a lanzar varias olas del vacio que Shisui repelio con una técnica de fuego,llamada **Katon:Ryūen Hokā no Jutsu(Elemento Fuego:Jutsu Liberacion de la Cancion del Dragon de Fuego)** había creado 5 bolas de fuego las cuales en lugar de neutralizar los ataques de ambos provocaron un tornado de fuego,rápidamente al darse cuenta de su error y los demás al ver lo que estaba pasando procedieron a usar un Jutsu Suiton para contener y erradicar el tornado

Luego del susto,Menma se quedo entrenando a Naruko dándole a esta varios pergaminos de Suiton,Iryo-ninjutsu y Fuinjutsu,deseándole buena suerte en los exámenes,además de enseñarle a hacer su técnica estrella,el Dai Rasenringu,ella apenas había dominado los dos primeros pasos,le faltaba aprender a desintegrar la bola lo cual era el paso final.

En cuanto a Izumi y Minami,las dos practicaron Jutsus Katon y Jutsus Futon,unos sacados de pergaminos de los uchihas y otros conseguidos de ninjas del clan Shimura,además de practicar en realización y disipación de Genjutsus,Izumi hacia uso de su Mangekyo(El cual obtuvo en una misión donde una amiga la salvo de morir,su mangekyou es similar una triple hélice negra con un punto rojo en el centro)quería poner a prueba a la hermanita de Itachi,si bien sabia que Minami era fuerte no se podían tomar las cosas con calma,pues estos chunnin serian unos exámenes muy especiales.

Luego del entrenamiento Naruto se dirigio a casa con su hermana ambos emocionados por lo que ocurriría mañana,al dia siguiente ambos se dirigieron juntos al sitio de su prueba y en la entrada de la academia vieron a Touma y Sakura discutiendo con Rock Lee el cual se le declaro en vano a Sakura,por su parte en otro lado junto a las escaleras los hermanos Uchiha vieron entrar a los Uzumaki saludándoles,un rato mas tarde luego de buscar el salón infructuosamente.

Se dieron cuenta que todo se debía a un Genjutsu el cual era para despitar y reducir a los miembros participantes del examen entrando al salón vieron a varios equipos unos ninjas enmascarados con ropa camuflada y una chica de pelonegro estos portaban las bandas de Otogakure,en otra parte se veía a un chico castaño con el pelo desordenado llevaba una gabardina roja con pantalones negros y sus sandalias ninja,a su lado su compañero un chico moreno con lentes negros y una chaqueta verde con pantalones cafes y sandalias ninja cafes y por ultimo una chica de pelo aguamarina con ojos anaranjados,vestia una falda y debajo de esta una lycra negra con un portakunais en cada pierna,una pequeña camiseta con una cota de malla debajo que dejaba a la vista su abdomen por el cual muchos estaban babeando,esta chica era Fuu y sus compañeros de Takigakure,al otro lado se veian los equipos de Kumo,Iwa,Suna,Ame y Kusa,además de los invitados del gremio de fairy tail los cuales estaban repartidos en tres grupos siendo uno Natsu,Lucy y Happy,el segundo siendo Gray,Juvia y Gajeel,y el tercero y ultimo Erza,Wendy y Charle.

La primera prueba estaba a punto de comenzar,el examen escrito en el que se demostraría que tanto sabían de la historia ninja el cual fue relativamente fácil para todos excepto para algunos como Kiba o Natsu,Ibiki les dijo lo siguiente que se podían rendir a ser chuunin que no era tan malo volver a la academia,eso seguido de un discurso de los hermanos Uzumaki que le dio animo y coraje a los demás para seguir,sorprendentemente Ibiki aprovo a todos y justo cuando iba a decir el significado de la prueba Mitarishi Anko entro por la ventana diciéndoles que fueran al área 44 mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte.

 **Los verdaderos retos están por empezar,y los chicos tendrán que sobrevivir al bosque y lo que este tiene por dentro además de llegar al sitio de las preliminares en menos de dos días,seria una ardua y difícil segunda prueba.**

 **Proximo capitulo:Bosque de la muerte**


	11. El Bosque De La Muerte

**Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Antes que nada lamento el haber desaparecido asi de la nada pero los últimos 2 meses no fueron fáciles, desgraciadamente gracias a una enfermedad mi padre dejo este mundo, antes de eso estuve cuidando de el y ayudándole fue duro verlo irse pero gracias a el vi las cosas de forma diferente y mucho cambio en mi, el apoyaba el que yo escribiera le gustaba lo que hacia..**

 **Asi que seguire aquí como una forma de honrar su memoria,y de hacer felices a ustedes los lectores que me siguen..**

 **Tratare de hacer un capitulo por semana pero como pienso hacerlos un poco mas largo de lo usual no les prometo un dia en especifico pero si volverán las actualizaciones semanales**

 **Ahora pasando con las reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-CCSakuraForever:Si seguirá mejorando la historia,ahora se viene uno de mis favoritos el arco de los exámenes chunnin**

 **-Zafir09:Si es una declaración de guerra,seguire asi gracias por tu apoyo..**

 **Capitulo 10:Bosque de la Muerte**

POV General:

Despues del discurso de Anko que atemorizo a algunos de los gennins y magos,esta les hizo firmar un acuerdo donde las aldeas no se hacían responsables si morían en el bosque de la muerte,luego de aquella premisa el equipo 7 y 11 decidieron entrar al bosque y seguir su camino,decidieron ir juntos pues asi podrían reunir mas fácilmente los pergaminos que les faltaban y hacerle frente mas fácilmente a los enemigos.

Por el camino se toparon con unos Ninjas de la lluvia los cuales fueron fácilmente derrotados por las habilidades combinadas de ambos equipos,pero aun asi al equipo 7 les hacia falta el pergamino del cielo,pero ya estaba cayendo la tarde asi que decidieron buscar un lugar en el bosque para resguardarse…

Cuando escucharon algo extraño….

-Sasuke: Naruto escuchas eso?

-Naruto: Si también lo oigo…

-Naruko: Tambien lo oigo

-Sakura: Saben de donde viene?

-Minami :Alli en ese claro entre los arboles vamos. Creo que veo a una chica.

Al llegar al lugar vieron a dos gennins de Kusagakure muertos y la causa un enorme oso que estaba a punto de matar a una chica pelirroja de lentes que estaba muerta del miedo, Naruto se lanzo a salvarla con ayuda de Sasuke ambos hicieron uso de su Taijutsu y de sus kunais y acabaron con el animal,Naruto se presento como Uzumaki Naruto y a su hermana como Uzumaki Naruko,la chica claramente asustada se les acerco un poco al ver que la habían salvado y con lagrimas en sus ojos les dijo…

-Karin: Uzumaki?...quiere decir que hay mas como yo,pero porque no tienen el cabello rojo como yo?

-Naruto: Somos Uzumaki de sangre…

-Naruko: Pero nuestro padre era de otro clan,por lo tanto no heredamos la cabellera característica del clan…

-Karin: Entonces no estoy sola,no soy la única..

-Naruko: Tranquila ven aquí con nosotros,te ayudaremos verdad Nii-sama

-Naruto: Si hablaremos con Sandaime-jiji para que nos ayude con Karin-chan..

-Karin: Karin-chan?

-Naruto: Puede que seamos parientes lejanos pero eres nuestra prima y ahora eres un miembro de nuestra familia.

-Karin: Familia?...tengo una familia?

-Naruto: Si asi es,estaras a salvo con nosotros

Despues de haber rescatado a Karin el Equipo 7 y 11 se dirigieron a buscar un lugar para descansar por esta noche,el equipo 7 se movilizo hasta encontrar un túnel subterraneo que los llevo a una cueva donde pudieron descansar un poco,Touma con su Mokuton básico hizo una fogata y Minami le ayudo a encenderla con un Katon no Jutsu,por su parte mientras que Naruko y Sakura cuidaban de Karin,Naruto,Sasuke y Touma mantenían vigilada la entrada de curiosos que quisieran venir a atacarlos o a robarlos…

Mientras vigilaban los 3 se pusieron a hablar de lo que habían hecho cuando salieron de la academia, sus primeras misiones de equipo y como habían luchado contra adversarios formidables aun siendo unos simples Genin,el como Naruto y Sasuke habían luchado codo a codo con los magos de Fairy tail contra una amenaza que parecía superarlos en todo sentido pero aun asi salieron adelante..

Por su lado Touma empezó a contarles las desgracias de lo que la tercera guerra provoco en Amegakure no Sato,el como llegaron y empezaron a ayudar a sus habitantes,el como encontraron a un grupo llamado Akatsuki que lucho por la libertad de su pueblo con la ayuda de ellos,Touma sentía que debía de decirle a Naruto y Sasuke sobre lo ocurrido con sus hermanas el como Minami había despertado el Sharingan y sobre como Naruko perdió el control al ver lo hecho por Hanzo también que saco una fuerza sobrehumana muy similar a la del zorro de nueve colas.

Sasuke se sentía feliz y orgulloso de que su hermana se hiciera fuerte,por otra parte Naruto estaba en silencio muy pensativo,entro a su paisaje mental a hablar con Kurama sobre el porque Naruko había perdido el control:

-Paisaje mental de Naruto-

Se podía observar donde una vez hubo una jaula con pasillos que ahora había una extensa y amplia llanura repleta de bosques,y en medio de ese lugar se veía a Kurama sentado esperando a Naruto el cual venia caminando lentamente hacia el…

-Naruto: Entonces Kurama porque crees que Naruko-nee perdió el control?

-Kurama: Estuve hablando de eso con mi otra parte y al parecer fue durante un momento de estrés en la pelea..

-Naruto: A que te refieres?

-Kurama: Estando en una situación de muerte el chakra de un bijuu reacciona de manera defensiva para proteger a su usuario,ni el usuario o el propio bijuu tienen control o consciencia de las acciones cometidas en ese estado,es como si se entrara en un trance…

-Naruto: Ya veo entiendo eso,pero como le hizo ella para liberarse del trance?

-Kurama: Debido a que el mismo se activo debido a la ira,pues el poder encontrar la calma y paz interior consigo misma le ayudo a poder tener control del chakra como tu conmigo cuando enfrentamos a ese Dragon Slayer en Fiore.

-Naruto: Si es cierto no se si fue debido a la magia básica que aprendimos con ellos pero sentía como si al combinar mi chakra con la magia Slayer de Natsu pudiera tener un control mas fácil de tu chakra en vez de sentirme restringido o limitado por el..

-Kurama: Eso se debe porque tu cuerpo se adapta la magia con facilidad por tu sangre Uzumaki, eso y que tu padre estuvo durante un tiempo en Magnolia antes de ser Hokage, al parecer según pude averiguar por tu madre el estuvo entrenando con un mago llamado Hades.

-Naruto: Bueno supongo que tendré que estar mas atento ahora de ella, me recuerda a mi en el pasado ya que yo también era así de impulsivo si la lastimaban a ella o alguno de mis amigos..

-Kurama: Le diré a mi otra parte que cuide de ella y nos envié un pulso de chakra si estamos lejos y algo así volviera a pasar, Naruto escucha deberías descansar un poco…

-Naruto: Tienes razón mejor me voy a dormir, descansa amigo..

-Fuera del Paisaje Mental-

Naruto se despidió de Sasuke y Touma al verlo tan cansado ellos se ofrecieron a cuidar,Sakura tomo su lugar para que el pudiera dormir un poco, las horas pasaron y a la mañana siguiente, decidieron ir hacia la torre, pero por desgracia no todo podía ser fácil en la vida, cuando faltaba apenas unos 2km para llegar a la torre una Kunoichi de Otogakure les ataco con un Futon no Jutsu el cual los hermanos Uzumaki repelieron con Futon y Katon por parte de los hermanos Uchiha.

El ataque combinado hizo retroceder a la Kunoichi, quien desapareció de la vista de todos poniendo a los 7 Genin en guardia Naruko y Sakura defendían a Karin mientras que Naruto y Sasuke iban a la ofensiva siendo cubiertos por ataques defensivos cortesía de Touma y Minami, aunque fueran mas en numero y hubieran entrenado claramente la habilidad de esta Kunoichi los superaba por mucho hasta que hallaron una abertura..

-Minami: Chicos voy a tratar de acorralarla hacia ese grupo de arboles de allí y ustedes atacaran entienden…

-Naruto/Touma/Sasuke: Si

Minami lanzo varios Gokkakyu que incendiaron el terreno cercano de su enemigo hasta tenerlo justo donde quería Naruto se lanzo con su Katana a atacarle mientras que Sasuke estaba sobre ellos atento al movimiento de Touma,la Kunoichi esquivo el ataque de Naruto pero no pudo prever que unas ramas de madera le atraparían imposibilitándole el escape para lo que venia.

En ese momento Sasuke hizo uso de un Ryuka no Jutsu donde aparentemente había acabado con su enemigo pero el horror de todos fue tremendo cuando una serpiente gigante saco a Sasuke y Touma volando lejos,y Naruto logro esquivarla pero al ver el verdadero rostro de su enemigo, recordó unas palabras de su maestro Jiraiya…

-Flashback-

-Naruto: Ero-sennin estuve leyendo este libro y dice que tu fuiste miembro de los 3 legendarios sannin,solo se que eran unos grandes guerreros que fueron bautizados asi por Hanzo la salamandra pero solo salía tu nombre y el de la abuela Tsunade,el tercero estaba tachado porque?

-Jiraiya: Veras el tercero era un viejo amigo mio…

-Naruto: Murio o algo asi?

-Jiraiya: No pero el ansia de poder y conocimiento le hizo ir por el camino equivocado y termino abandonando la aldea volviéndose un peligro para todos nosotros y un enemigo de la aldea…

-Naruto: Ya veo…

-Jiraiya: Veras el era hábil en todas las naturalezas,y era conocido como el sannin de las serpientes por sus invocaciones su nombre era…..

-Fin del Flashback-

-Naruto: No puede ser,esto tiene que ser una jodida broma verdad?

-Naruko: A que te refieres porque estas asi hermano?

-Minami: No lo sientes Naruko-chan el chakra putrefacto que desprende?

-Karin: Es el,el fue el que me arrebato de mi aldea y me hizo sufrir asi…

-Naruto: Es Orochimaru uno de los legendarios sannin,no tenemos nivel para enfrentarnos a el,asi que porfavor se que no les gustara lo que pediré pero Naruko y Sakura necesito que saquen a Karin de aquí..

-Naruko: No! Me niego no te dejare a merced de un enemigo asi…

-Naruto: Escucha tenemos a una familiar nuestra aquí y esta asustada,no hay tiempo de jugar a ser la heroína sacala de aquí ve con Sakura y dile lo que paso aquí al Sandaime…

-Minami: Cielos Naruko-chan…ve tranquila yo cuidare de tu hermano y de los demás nos reuniremos luego con suerte..

-Naruko: Lo juras?

-Minami: Si…

Naruko,Sakura y Karin se fueron en dirección a la torre mientras que Naruto y Minami se pusieron en posición de batalla para enfrentar a Orochimaru,del fondo del bosque varios kunais se dirigieron hacia los dos pero fueron interceptados por jutsus Mokuton y Katon,eran Touma y Sasuke quienes aunque heridos se habían logrado recuperar del golpe y procedieron a enfrentarse a los shinobis de Oto…

-Naruto: Sasuke,Touma se los encargo…

-Sasuke: Cielos Dobe no tienes que decir lo obvio…

-Touma: Tranquilo Naruto-san nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos

-Naruto: Bien,ahora te detendremos como podamos…

-Minami: Asi es..

-Orochimaru: Debo admitir que hace años que unos gennin no me presentaban semejante reto..

-Naruto: No somos unos simples..

-Minami: Es cierto maldita serpiente…

-Orochimaru: Ohh vaya asi que la pequeña Uchiha es altanera como los de su clan,me encantaría tener unos ojos como los tuyos bajo mi posesión…

-Naruto: En tus sueños le tocaras un pelo a ella maldito…

-Orochimaru: Eso esta por verse…..

Naruto se lanzo con su Katana y Orochimaru saco a Kusanagi de su boca lanzándose asi contra naruto en un intercambio de Kenjutsu en el cual si bien Naruto era bueno estaba sufriendo por la habilidad y experiencia de su oponente Minami trato de ayudarlo haciendo uso de varios Kunais explosivos pero Orochimaru se los devolvió con un Futon..

Al parecer este seria el fin para Minami pues esa explosión la mataria si la alcanzaba,pero eso nunca paso después de despejarse el humo generado por la explosión vio como Naruto había recibido todo el impacto de la explosión sus ropas habían quedado destruidas reducidas solo a harapos..

-Minami: Porque lo hiciste idiota….tonto…imbécil no tenias que hacer eso por mi..

-Naruto: Mi cuerpo se movio solo….eres mi compañera después de todo..no somos amigos y por eso debo protegerte…

Después de decir eso Naruto se desvaneció en el suelo cayendo desmayado, la cabeza de Minami era un caos, quería llorar, quería gritar pero no era el momento para eso, sintió su cara mojada al parecer estaba llorando y Orochimaru se burlo de ella, esta sintió como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y tomando la Katana de Naruto se lanzo contra su enemigo para pelear con el…

En sus ojos se veía reflejado un Sharingan de tres aspas que giraba al ver a su enemigo,lanzando asi en un duelo con un futuro incierto…

-Mientras tanto en la torre de los exámenes-

Kakashi e Iruka les esperaban para resolver el acertijo,pero al ver a las 3 llegar y explicarles el porque de la situación llevaron a Karin con el Sandaime mientras que Kakashi se dirigía con preocupación hacia el lugar donde estaban sus dos alumnos y el de su querido amigo Obito,al enterarse de la situación el Sandaime mando a un equipo a apoyar a Kakashi y los Genin los miembros de ese equipo eran Obito Uchiha,Asuma Sarutobi,Anko Mitarashi y Rin Nohara…

 **Estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo,tenían que llegar rápido o talvez no quedaría nada de los Genin,la determinacion de Minami Uchiha sera puesta a prueba!**

 **Estara a la altura de enfrentar a Orochimaru uno de los legendarios Sanin!**

 **Descubranlo en el proximo episodio de Poke...Joder serie equivocado digo Naruto.**

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Sharingan vs Serpiente**


	12. Sharingan vs Serpiente

**Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Bienvenidos sean a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia,pronto estaremos cerca de las peleas en los exámenes y de la invasión a Konoha que ciertamente variaran un poco respecto a la historia original,sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el capitulo,ahora pasando con las Reviews de la semana pasada:**

 **-Zafir09: Me alegra que te haya gustado,me agrada que te guste la pelea, eso si te prometo que no sera la misma escena cliché del Sasuke malvado con el sello.**

 **-CCSakuraForever:Si el nivel de los hermanos Uzumaki y Uchiha es cercano al de un chunnin medio,pronto veras los exámenes en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Capitulo 11:Sharingan vs Serpiente**

POV General:

Minami se había lanzado al combate contra el Hebi Sannin,si bien cualquiera que presenciara eso pensaría que la pequeña Uchiha era una suicida por hacer eso Minami le patearía el trasero a ese tipo por lo que le hizo a su amigo,sin embargo ella no era tonta pues pensaría centradamente lo que debía de hacer pues el cometer un solo error podría costarle la vida.

-Minami: - **Elemento Fuego:Danza Escarlata(Dijo lanzando asi un torbellino de fuego que se dividio en pequeños proyectiles que se dirigieron contra Orochimaru)**

-Orochimaru: Vaya no lo haces nada mal mocosa,pero veamos como respondes a esto **–Elemento Viento:Gran Ruptura(Lanzando asi contra la Uchiha una pequeña pero poderosa ráfaga de viento)**

Minami esquivo como pudo el ataque de su enemigo y siguió corriendo de árbol en árbol mientras que Orochimaru los iba destruyendo con ayuda de sus serpientes sin embargo aun asi Minami se las arreglaba para acabar con ellas por medio del uso de Kunais con sellos explosivos.

Rapidamente el bosque se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno por la destrucción y el incendio que se estaba desatando en este,Orochimaru seguía haciendo uso de Jutsus Futon y de sus poderes de Sennin de las serpientes para acabar con la chica Uchiha pues realmente solo estaba jugando con ella pero claro no debía descuidarse pues enfrentarse al Jinchuuriki del Kyubii se lo había dejado claro que no podía tomarse esto a la ligera…

Asi que Orochimaru siguió atacándola hasta que le arrincono en un punto del bosque no tan lejano de donde sus hombres estaban atacando a los mocosos

Minami al verse acorralada decidio detenerse en ese lugar y defenderse como mas pudiera contra Orochimaru pues ciertamente no le importaba morir si podía proteger a su hermano y a Naruto y Touma de las garras del Hebi Sannin.

-Minami: No puedes haber venido aquí sin ningún motivo asi que cual es tu motivo para venir aquí?

-Orochimaru: Veo que eres bastante analítica para estas cosas niña,pues veras mi objetivo es llevarme al Jinchuuriki del Kyubii o poder obtener los ojos de un Uchiha como tu…

-Minami: No se lo que sea un Jinchuuriki,pero no te dejare tomar mis ojos maldito

-Orochimaru: Entonces quieres morir eh? Bien que asi sea mocosa…

-Minami: **-Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego(Lanzando asi varios Katon no jutsu contra Orochimaru el cual los esquivaba sin ninguna clase de complicación)**

El combate iba muy par,Minami aunque no tuviera tanto poder estaba siendo un gran dolor de cabeza para Orochimaru,el cual estaba teniendo problemas para derrotarla,por otra parte Naruto aun seguía malherido e inconciente y Kurama sanaba sus heridas como podía pero debido al daño era un milagro que su contenedor no hubiera muerto con ese ataque…

-Con Sasuke y Touma-

El Uchiha y el Senju estaban teniendo prácticamente dominados a los Shinobis de Oto pues usar técnicas de Fuego y Madera combinadas les ayudaba a acabar con varios de ellos,y que decir del taijutsu de ambos, para ser unos simples Gennin su taijutsu era impecable,todo iba bien sin embargo ambos tenían un mal presentimiento…

-Touma: Sasuke no se te hace raro que ya no vengan tantos de ellos?

-Sasuke: Eso significa que lo estamos haciendo bien y hemos acabado con varios de ellos.

-Touma: Puede que tengas razón,pero se siente raro como si algo anduviera mal

-Sasuke: a que te refieres?

-Touma: Siento como si hubiéramos caído en una trampa….Espera y que paso con tu hermana y Naruto?

-Sasuke: Tengo la confianza de que mi hermana y el Dobe pueden cuidarse los dos solos..

-Touma: Ruego por que tengas razón,cuidado detrás…

Una explosión combinada de varios Kunais explosivos les había hecho saltar para esquivarlos obligándoles a los dos jóvenes asi a retirarse y al llegar al lugar donde se habían topado con Orochimaru encontraron a un muy mal herido e inconsciente Naruto y no había ningún rastro de Minami por ningún lado.

Y como si las cosas no se pudieran poner peor ahora habían sido acorralados por varios Jounin de la hoja…..Pero cuando todo parecía perdido Dos Katon no jutsu muy poderosos acabaron con sus enemigos,y al ver a sus salvadores se toparon con Obito,Asuma,Anko y Rin,los cuales habían acabado con relativaba facilidad con los Shinobis de Oto.

Asuma le pidió a Anko que estabilizara a Naruto con ayuda de Rin y que protegieran este lugar pues varios anbus del Hokage se acercaban hacia aquí para prestarles ayuda y reducir a los enemigos, sin saber que había sido de la estudiante de Obito,este acompañado de Asuma decidió salir a buscarla.

-Volviendo con Minami-

La Uchiha se había defendido como podía ya casi no le quedaba Chakra y decidió concentrar el que le quedaba en un ataque final contra Orochimaru, reuniendo Katon no Jutsu en la Katana de Naruto, la chica muy malherida y con su ropa hecha harapos decidió lanzarse contra el Hebi Sannin,el cual también se lanzo a atacarla con Kusanagi en su mano,era todo o nada,pronto verían quien saldría ganador del ataque.

La Katana de Naruto mas el Katon infundido por Minami habían dejado a Orochimaru con un brazo herido al igual que la mitad de su rostro pero el Sannin aun podía luchar, por otra parte Minami había sido atravesada en el abdomen por la espada de Orochimaru, maldiciéndose a si misma internamente por haber fallado.

Por haber sido débil no había podido proteger a Naruto y ahora todo estaba perdido o eso era lo que pensaba pero mientras que se desvanecía alcanzo a distinguir una cabellera peli plata que parecía un espantapájaros

-Minami: Kakashi….Sensei…..?

-Kakashi: Descansa Minami te lo mereces has protegido bien a Naruto..

Kakashi creo un clon de sombras y dejo a Minami en un lugar seguro,Kakashi entonces procedio a sacar su Sharingan y enfrentarse al Sannin de las serpientes

Haciendo uso de varios Kunais infundidos en Raiton haciendo que Orochimaru tuviera que usar a sus serpientes para protegerse de sus ataques,a lo que este procedio a lanzarse a un ataque directo contra Kakashi el cual le lanzo de frente un Futton no jutsu el cual el Sannin no pudo esquivar.

Al parecer Kakashi tenia la ventaja pero Orochimaru le había atacado por detrás con una patada que lo hizo estrellarse contra uno de los arboles,al levantarse vio como Orochimaru había invocado a una gigantesca serpiente café de gran tamaño que se lanzo a atacar al Hatake,el cual solo pudo esquivarla haciendo uso del Kamui.

Era la primera vez que un oponente le obligaba a usar el Mangekyou Sharingan en una pelea,al volver a materializarse reuniendo Raiton en sus manos creo Raikiris en ambas y se lanzo contra el Hebi Sannin a darle un golpe a quemarropa el cual le dio de lleno incapacitándolo por un momento.

En el momento justo en que Obito y Asuma llegaron para ayudarle,pero justo cuando estos se iban a unir a la pelea el Sannin hizo uso de un shunshin y de bombas de humo para escapar de ellos,desapareciendo asi…

-Obito: Ese maldito escapo…Kakashi estas bien?

-Kakashi: Si gracias por preguntar pero no es el momento…

-Asuma: A que te refieres?

-Kakashi: Obito,Asuma vengan debemos llevarnos a Minami rápido de aquí y con un medico pronto..

Luego de eso los 3 encontraron a la chica con el clon de Kakashi el cual se deshizo y al reunirse con el otro grupo Touma y Sasuke se sintieron impotentes de ver a sus amigos y en el caso de Sasuke, hermana asi de lastimados, unos Iryo-nin mandados por la mismísima Tsunade se llevaron a los chicos a la torre de los exámenes y Óbito y Kakashi acompañaban a Sasuke y Touma pues no dejarían que ellos se sintieran culpables por lo ocurrido.

Anko y Asuma se quedaron ayudando a los anbus,por su parte los demás habían llegado a la torre y Naruto y Minami habían que tenido ser intervenidos de urgencia por Tsunade y los Iryo-nin pues sus heridas y daños eran graves,sus compañeros de equipo y sus recientes amigos de Fairy Tail se sentían preocupados pero Kakashi y Erza les trataban de dar consuelo,pues ciertamente los mas nerviosos y afectados por no haber estado allí para ayudar eran Sasuke,Naruko y Natsu….

El Sandaime había pospuesto los exámenes por unos días mientras que ellos dos se recuperaban y investigaban el porque del ataque de Orochimaru,ciertamente era un acontecimiento que no se debía tomar a la ligera…

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Combates y Jinchuurikis**


	13. Explicaciones y Retorno

**-N/A: Ya lo se, ya lo se merezco la muerte por desaparecer casi dos años pero bueno aquí no vendré con excusas de que los estudios o el trabajo o demás así que seré directo en decir que paso.**

 **Desde la partida de mi padre de este mundo no negare que tuve una gran depresión y todo lo que eso conlleve, luego cuando me sentí mejor ocurrieron varias cosas y aparte de mis estudios me vi cargado con las responsabilidades de un adulto como ayudar a llevar dinero a casa y ese tipo de cosas casi tanto que no me quedaba tiempo para nada.**

 **Y cuando de todo corazón estaba inspirado por escribir algo o querer seguir haciéndolo algo pasaba y enseguida me era imposible hacerlo, respecto a este año pasado para finales ya por fin mi vida ha logrado medio estabilizarse, había perdido las ganas y el valor de escribir pero unos amigos de toda la vida y ciertos fickers me animaron.**

 **Asi que con todo solucionado esta vez pienso regresar para quedarme dado que quiero tener mas calidad en mis historias como capítulos mas largos que valgan la pena su espera y con mas contenido(teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fics que tenia,que por cierto ahora que lo pienso me emociono de mas que al tener tantos era difícil subirlos semanalmente)ahora bien retomare principalmente mis historias de love live en especial la primera,seguida de las de idolmaster y por ultimo las demas no abandonare ninguna pero se distribuirán de la siguiente manera siendo subidas cada dos semanas de 2 en 2**

 **Pienso iniciar asi:**

 **-La pequeña melodía en medio de la oscuridad y Fate ars nova(que por cierto al ver ciertas cosas apenas empezaba a conocer el fateverse no sabia mucho por lo que siento que la cague en varias cosas con la misma por lo que rehare esa historia y la dividiré en dos,tendrán capítulos mañana de estas 3.**

 **-Luego después de esa subida pasadas dos semanas seguirían A broken farewell y la pequeña estrella peridad(HonoUmi)**

 **-Después Renacer de las hojas escarlatas(HonoRiko o-O) y A lovely Tsundere will shine**

 **y así sucesivamente Path to the stars,Fall of charity,el camino ninja de los hermanos zorro y demas sepan bien que no abandonare ninguna historia ni iniciare ninguno nuevo fic salvo retos o oneshots quizás, pero así será el cronograma.**

 **No se si aun quede alguien aquí siguiéndome asi que se que de todo corazón no merezco perdón ni una oportunidad pero si aun queda alguien leyéndome pues volveremos al inicio cuando lo hacia por amor al arte y no como una obligación.**

 **Se despide su amigable vecino Ryuzaki-san, oh espero eso es de spidey nos pueden joder por eso, bueno cuídense nos veremos mañana mis queridos lectores…..**


End file.
